Taken
by XXTigerXEyesXX26
Summary: The son's have gotten over Chase, but a girl soon shows up and knows way more about them their comfortable with. Who is she? How is she tied to the Covenant? And, why are strange things suddenly happening again?
1. The meeting

This is owned by the people who made the Covenant

"Guys, I don't know maybe I should just head back to the dorms." I started turning around. "Oh no, you don't." Kate said grabbing me along with Sarah. "Kayla." Sarah started. "Just relax we'll be with you." She said "But I-"I tried. " No, no buts!" Kate said giving me a shove forward, so I had no choice but to enter the bar called Nicky's. As soon as I did the music almost knocked me off my feet.

"You ready?" Kate asked her hands on my shoulders. I nodded nervously. "Relax; you're only meeting four guys." Sarah said. "Yeah but I'll more then likely mess something up." I groaned. "C'mon Kayla." Kate grabbed my arm and dragged me to a table with some guys. 'Wait, scratch that not just guys, but some hot guys.' I thought. Actually two of them are taken, by Sarah and Kate of course. "Guys this is Kayla." Kate started. "And Kayla this is Caleb, Pouge, Tyler and Re—"She said stopping mid-word so suddenly.

"Where's Reid?" she asked taking a seat next to Pouge with a kiss to him. "Where else?" asked Tyler, brown hair, medium build, and pretty blue eyes. Nodding to a pool table the other two chuckled. My eyes moved to Caleb, to whom Sarah greeted with a quick kiss, Crop-cut dark brown hair brown eyes. Then Pouge Shoulder length dirty blonde hair, with a mischievous spark in his hypnotizing brown eyes.

"So speaking of pool," Tyler started. "Are you any good?" he finished looking at me.  
As I took a seat between the empty seat and Kate. I nodded "used to play at my old house, but as of now my tables in a box at the new house." I explained. "Good 'cuz someone needs to beat Reid tonight, just to knock him off his pedestal he's on tonight." Caleb laughed. I finally looked over at the pool tables.

There was this gorgeous blonde medium build dressed on jeans and a too long white undershirt with a navy blue long-sleeved over shirt. "Ok." I said as I got up and started to make me my way over to the tables. Only to be stopped by a guy with curly brown hair framing his face with equally brown eyes.  
"Hi, I'm Aaron." He introduced. "I was hoping I could buy you a drink." He offered. I tried to get around him but that wasn't working to well.

"Um. Not at the moment." I replied.

"C'mon I insist, then after maybe we could go back to my dorm." He finished. 'Was this jerk off insinuating I was a whore?' I started to reply but someone beat me to it. "You just don't get it do you Aaron?" came a voice I could fall asleep listening to in my ear. 'Reid.' I thought. When I glanced up. "We'll settle this now, huh?" Reid started with an air of Confidence. His killer blue eyes turned on me. 'I could get lost in those.' I thought carefully looking up.

"Do you want to sleep with Aaron here?" Reid asked me. I quickly shook my head back and forth saying "no." "There everyone's happy." 'You should've asked that question about yourself.' I thought. As Aaron shoved Reid. "What the fuck, dude!" Exclaimed a rather angry looking Tyler. He other three guys were there at Reid's side in an instant. "Stay the hell out of this." Aaron seethed. "Leave it alone." Pouge advised Aaron's friend. At least I'm guessing that considering he came up from behind Aaron.

"We don't want any trouble." Caleb said in a calmed voice yet laced with an underlying threat." Then leave this between Garwin and me." Aaron snapped. "Oh, yeah What did he do that was so bad, huh? What keep you from taking me 'back to your dorm' Sorry to break it to you, but I wasn't going there anyway." I cut in before anyone else could. I could tell Aaron was a little taken aback by my attitude, but I didn't care. With that he walked off.

"nice." Came a comment. It was Reid.  
I turned slowly around. "I never got to get your name?" He stated. "Uh." I started. 'Oh yeah I'm on fire tonight.' I thought. "Kayla." I responded. "Reid." He said with a go weak in the knees smile. "Yeah um. I originally came over here to ask you if you'd mind getting beat at pool." I asked with some confidence. He laughed. "No, I don't mind that is if someone **can** beat me." He walked over to a table and started to rack'em. 'yes I can check him out and win at the same time.' I thought. As he leaned over to set up the game. "You want to break." he called over his shoulder. I smirked and answered "sure."


	2. A game of pool

Once again the characters belong to the Covenant and everything, but I'd buy Reid, if only I could sigh

Sauntering past him, I grabbed a stick and walked over to the table; made my first shot. I didn't n.otice it at first but Reid was behind me. "Nice shot." He commented smirking, making me jump. 'That it was.' I thought to myself sporting my very own smile. I sunk two solids, I nodded. Now boy was I happy with what I choose to wear, which mind you was **not** a skirt. I mean with all this leaning over the tables. I was wearing a nice form-fitting jeans and a gold tank-top, with a maroon American-Eagle over-top.

I walked over to the other side of the table and leaned slowly over, pretending I was fully concentrating on the game; but really? I was trying to figure out an answer to my unasked question. 'Yup, definitely checking me out.' I thought. It wasn't like a drooling over me, that it was obvious but he still was. Reid had moved to 'get a better look of the game.' I made yet another shot. "We have any stakes on this game?" I asked smirking as though saying 'you're gonna lose anyway.' He chuckled out "well, we could."

"And they are?" I asked taking a step closer to him. "**When** I win, your coming with me to my place." He said grinning. 'So he thinks I'll be easy?' I thought I smirked and said "yeah, yeah, whatever. When **I win**, you have to dance with me." I decided.' Not too bad.' I thought thinking about what he'd do if he lost. 'Doesn't mean I'm not interested, but doesn't mean I'm completely drooling over him; even though I really am.' I finished.

_**(During the game)**_

Everyone at the table moved over here to watch the game by now. "Well, well, well, looks like someone can go up against you with a slight chance at winning," Tyler said with a grin. "Shut up, dude." Growled Reid, turning to take his shot. I smirked. Here's how it was lined up; I had two more shots one was a solid the other was, you guessed it the eight ball. My solid was in front of one of Reid's striped. So I couldn't move it without touching his.

Reid had a clear open shot with his striped ball, if he moved it so it wasn't blocking mine anymore, but he didn't take it. Instead he knocked mine further into the middle of the table. I sighed now all he had to do was make a combo shot, and then get rid of the eight ball.

"Looks like there's no one that can beat me." He said cockily smirking, after making that tricky as hell combo shot. I glared at him through my eyelashes, and thought 'What the hell?' He made the eight ball; the thud was the sound of the bet finally coming into play. "Ok." I sighed out. "Ok what?" Reid asked rubbing my face in it. "Ok, you won." I huffed rolling my eyes. He chuckled and casually walked over to me. "Alright, now that the games over, let's go Caleb." Sarah said dragging him over to the dance floor.

"You know, for once I do too, c'mon Pouge." Kate said dragging him too. "Feel like another round?" Tyler asked looking over my shoulder. There was Reid. He nodded saying"you break, and set up." Tyler chuckled out the word "lazy." And started to set up a different table. "So, I won." Reid said in my ear. He suddenly moved himself closer in. "You know what that means." He whispered, with the feel of his lips at my ear. I'm surprised my knees didn't give out. " Yo! Garwin, Stop trying to get Kayla in bed with you and get over here so I can really kick your ass without your friends to save you." We looked in the Direction of the voice and sure enough there was Aaron. Reid Started forward but I grabbed his arm and pleaded "Reid don't." "Don't worry about it." Was his only response before heading forward yet again. Tyler flew past me and grabbed Reid shoulders, saying "Reid, no don't you remember what happened last time?" Reid stopped so suddenly that Tyler almost fell Reid slowly turned around and walked out the back looking murderous. Soon all three guys followed in suit.

Sarah and Kate came up to me. "Well, you met the sons of Ipswich." Kate said. "At their best and worse." Sarah finished. "The son's of Ipswich?" I asked.  
"Their descendants from the 5 families that started this place like around the witch trials and things." Sarah said. "Yeah, and apparently they have magical powers." Kate said as though making fun of it, but Sarah's eyes widened slightly. As Kate laughed hysterically.

The guys came back. Reid looked a little less angry, but still angry none the less. "I think I've had enough excitement for one night, you guys ready?" Caleb asked after he and all the other guys walked over to us. Kate, Sarah, Pouge and Caleb left, leaving Reid, Tyler, and myself.

"So much for that other round, huh baby boy?" Reid asked Tyler smirking. Tyler scowled at the nickname, but answered "yeah, I'm ready to leave too."  
"And you're my ride." Reid started. "Unless, hey Kayla, how'd you get here?" "My Honda." I said walking out the front door to the parking lot. "Never mind, I'll get a ride with Kayla." Reid called. Tyler walked to his black hummed chuckling and shaking his head. "So, much for your dorm, huh?" I asked turning the key. He chuckled and said "Oh, you'll be coming to my dorm, eventually."  
"Yeah, Ok" I responded. "So why not get a ride with Tyler?" I asked shooting him a glance. "Would you believe it if I said it was my love for Hondas?" He asked "plus, I assumed we were both heading the same way." He finished. "You know what assuming does, right?" I asked him chuckling


	3. A kiss goodnight?

well... once again not owned by me, yada yada yada.god these things are boring, now onto the story.

Well, the way to the dorms, that I knew of was apparently the long way, which Reid had reminded me almost every five minutes when it got just a little bit quiet. " So which floor are you on?" Reid asked as we pulled in to the building that was leering over us. "Third." I responded getting out of the car, then locking it. Starting for the door Reid said. "Same." He held the door for me as we walked in, His voice came from behind me as I headed for the stairs when he started "I was wondering." 'Uh oh never a good thing.' I thought, as I turned around stepping on the first stair.

"What kind of song would we have danced to?" He asked smirking at me.  
"Um, well." I started. 'Oh yeah. I'm on fricken fire tonight, huh?' I thought bitterly. "Well. A fast song?" I said a little vaguely. He laughed as I turned around and headed up the stairs, with a huff. 'oh yeah, that was definitely a hott laugh.' I thought (like the one at the party in the beginning of the movie. lol.) Continuing to climb the stairs. He was behind me. 'yep, definitely glad I did not wear a skirt.'

"So… " I started not liking the silence that had built up between us. "What dorm are you in?" He asked coming up next to me. 'Got the hint, so he can't be that dumb.' I thought  
"65."  
"Oh, I'm in 59." He responded. I nodded now noticing that we were on the second floor. "Isn't 65 a single dorm, you have no roommate." He stated more then asked. "Uh huh." I answered.

"Well, your parents must be rich." He stated nonchalantly. I got silent then suddenly spoke up saying "Actually my parents died." Slowly getting closer to staircase number three. "Oh, I'm sorry." He said. "No, its ok, I guess; I didn't really know them. My dad died when I was like 2, car accident hit by a drunk driver." I explained. "What about your mom?" He asked with mild interest. I slowed to a stop and lifted my gaze to him. " Sorry, you don't have to answer that." He said a little quickly.

I just suddenly started explaining, like I couldn't help it, like I wanted to talk about it; with him. "My mother apparently couldn't take living with out my Dad, even if I was there or not, and so; she killed herself." I said sounding far away, even for me. "Talk about 'till death do us part, even then some of us don't get a break." I added making a joke about it.

We finally got to my Dorm door. "Well, this is me." I sighed out as we came to door numbered 65. "Yeah." He nodded. He started to leave when I suddenly surprised myself by griping his arm and saying, "wait!" Even he seemed taken by surprise, but recovered quickly and returned that sexy as hell smirk back into place. "hmm?" is all he said.

"um actually, why don't you come in?; I was wondering if I could ask you a question or two." I said turning to un lock the door thinking 'what the hell am I doing?' I walked in and hearing the door close behind me gave me this weird feeling of Nervousness "well, instead of coming to my dorm, here we are at yours; looks like the deal has been flipped."  
' I have to ask him now, or never.' I thought.

well, I know its kind of a stupid cliff hanger but, I wanted to leave one for this story. thank you for the reviews it helped, at least I knew this story was good, I'm still kinda new to this so yeah….


	4. Questions and Answers

Well, it's me, and this is the 4 chapter to my story, I hope you guys like, oh and please review, you guys have been good about that so far.

"About my questions." I said turning around becoming more serious. "Right; shoot." He said making himself comfortable on my bed.  
"oh, kay." I sighed sitting on my chair at my desk facing him. "Why do people call you guys the Son's of Ipswich?" I asked.  
"Because we're the Descendants of the-"he started. Quickly cutting him off I said "Does that mean you guys have powers?" I asked.

Reid looked shocked. Quickly looking at my feet feeling intrusive, I bit my lip expecting him to laugh or say 'no that's the biggest rumor around here.' Or something. But he proved me right, then and there. Because suddenly I couldn't move. " What-?" I started to say looking to Reid 'black eyes.' "Who are you?" Reid asked calmly but laced with a very deadly underlying tone.  
"Reid, I'm not an idiot; I know already. I did some research on you guys." I said.

"Answer my question." He said. 'Now who's being intrusive?' I thought. 'And forceful.' I added. "My name is Kayla Parker." I replied as calmly as possible.  
I saw something in Reid's eyes but I wasn't sure what it was exactly. Then my body started moving on its own. 'Alright, now I'm pissed it was one thing to use your power on me, but control me. I don't think so.'

I was walking closer to a smirking Reid. His arm found its way around my waist, "Reid."  
It came out as a soft whisper. His grin grew probably thinking that his closeness was effecting me, and I won't lie it was, but I certainly won't admit that to him.

His grip loosened slightly, probably at the surprise that I had my own very much real, black eyes. Smirking and slightly nodding my head in the direction behind him.  
He was pinned against the door. My grin grew as a sexy groan escaped past his lips. He scowled at me and said kind of angrily "you're a bitch."

"I think you mean **witch**." I corrected. He smirked and said "good one."

"What do you know of someone named Alice Parker?" I asked taking a step towards him.

"Why?"

"Just answer the question." I said repeating his words back to him.  
"She's in out 'book' as an **accused** witch." He began "She had a husband, and there might have been a connection between her and the Putnam's. Who were also accused and hanged"

"First," I started "She was a witch and; and second, there is a connection, between her and the Putnam's she was John Putnam's illegitimate child. That's where she got the powers." I explained. His eyes held some skepticism. He suddenly landed on his feet but, I didn't let him go. He pushed my power away, walking closer and closer to me we were inches apart when…

Sorry I know it was short, but…. I had to do other things too.


	5. Friend's or Foe's

There was a knock at the door

Well. I didn't put a cliff hanger on this one, so enjoy.

There was a knock at the door. I silently breathed I quick sigh of relief, and made my way to the door; "Kayla." I heard as soon as the door opened. It was just Sean, Sean Masters; the guy next door. I met him right when I got in considering I needed some help carrying my heavy stuff up the 3 flights of stairs, and Sean well, I guess he had nothing better to do.  
"Hi, Sean what's up?" I greeted  
"Um, not much just got back from the Dells, not a lot of people showed up at the party, and I'm to awake to get some sleep." He explained quickly.  
"Kayla, who's at the –"Reid had started as he came up behind me.  
There was suddenly a lot of Tension in the air." Masters." Reid greeted in the most unpleasant tone, ever. "Garwin." Sean growled out the same way Reid did. His brown eyes flashed in anger. His brown spiked hair making him seem slightly taller then he really was.

Considering who he was basically challenging is Reid, Straightening up? Did nothing for the poor guy. "Oh. Uh, so you guys know each other?" I asked trying to lighten the mood "Something like that." Sean said. "How'd you two meet?" Sean asked between clenched teeth. I started to answer but I wasn't fast enough.  
"We met tonight." Reid clarified  
"Oh, and your already in her dorm, of course that's how you like it, right?" Sean interrupted.  
"Yeah, I **am** in her dorm, glad your leaving, now."  
"Leaving Garwin, I live right next door. So I'll have to hear it if you manage to get into her pants too."

"Okay, guys-"I tried to cut in but Reid was once again to quick with his words.  
"Yeah, I'll make sure we're real loud for you, but I'm sorry I have a no viewing policy."  
"Whoa! Guys that's-" I started again, but it didn't get anywhere.  
"Oh, no need, I'm quite sure the sick images will run through my mind, I just hope Kayla gets tested afterwards."

"Guys!" I finally managed to interrupt them, they looked at me as if just realizing I was there. "Oh kay, so you two obviously have some issues towards each other, but how 'bout I help clear up the issue that's on the chopping block right now." I looked to Sean and said "Sean I am not, and will not be sleeping with Reid," I said and started to turn to him thinking 'tonight anyway.' "And Reid, you and I have a conversation to finish so… Sean I'll see you tomorrow." I said closing the door.

"How'd you meet that Jackass?" Reid asked as soon as the door was closed.  
"For one, Reid his is not a jack ass." Reid started to speak but I held my hand up for him to quiet down. "And, how I met him is none of your business." I defended. Walking past him over to my desk "What's your first class?" He suddenly asked. "History." I answered not looking up at him from my papers I was putting away. "Hey, what a coincidence me too."  
"great, I have to put up with you then too." I mock whined. I turned around to find him right behind me. I could feel his breath on my face thank god it doesn't smell bad.' I thought. Then we were both leaning towards each other closer and closer.  
The door opened. Reid and I jumped apart, who came in? none other then Tyler 'perfect timing.' I thought thinking of the would be kiss. "Sorry to barge in but, I knew Reid was in here 'cause I heard him yelling and I did knock." Tyler said "What're you doing here?" Reid asked  
"Apparently interrupting something." Tyler said smirking. 'god I hate you' I thought visualizing myself smacking the smirk off his face. "I 'felt' a little worried and came looking for you after you didn't make it back to the dorm, but I wasn't sure if I'd be walking in on something that would scar me for life or not but I took the chance." He said jokingly but putting a serious note in the word 'felt'.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow, no that my **mom** is dragging me back to the dorm." Reid said making fun of Tyler. I chuckled and said "Yeah, I'll see you in History." As he gave me a smirk and said "just for your f-y-I, if we did kiss, Tyler would have walked in on something that'd scar him for life, 'cause you wouldn't have been able to control yourself." He said arrogantly. "Oh really?" I asked him. Nodding he said goodnight, and have sweet dreams about me." I laughed and closed the door on him. 'He's hoping Sean heard that, I bet.' I suddenly felt as though a piece of me was missing. I shook off the feeling and got ready for bed.


	6. The Dream

Not owned by me yeah yeah yeah, this gets old, very fast.

Falling asleep that night was horrible; I couldn't get to sleep I kept tossing and turning, then when I finally got to sleep I didn't stay asleep, all because of a dream. Now mind you I don't scare easy but it was a pretty figgin scary dream. Here's how it went.

I was walking down the hall to first period, on my first day and then off in the back ground I here "Witch!" I didn't think anything of it but then I was seized by someone from behind and it all went black. When I could see again, I was at like an old style type court, like back in the Salem witch trials and these three girls were in front of screaming of how they were 'bewitched' by me. Then they all throw fits.

Then I was outside, hands bound behind my back, the feeling of something heavy on my neck People all around watching, but more in particular were people in the far corner. It was myself and Reid a long with some man I've never seen before. I didn't get a good look considering the floor underneath me dropped and breathing became a huge struggle.

"Kayla! It's okay, it was just a dream!" I woke up to Sean trying not to get hit by one of my flailing limbs, breathing fast I sat up only now did I realize I had tears falling down my face. I was shaking.

"Kayla?" He asked gently. Once I'd stopped flailing around.

"Oh shit!" we heard, my door was left open; Reid came running in and saw me, with my tear-stained face, panting and shaking self to Sean who was sitting next to me on the bed holding my wrists.

"What the hell?! You're a psycho get away from her." He shoved Sean away from me sending him to the floor.

"Reid!" I shouted, he acknowledged me but his eye's never left a rather pissed off looking Sean.

"It's really **not** what it looked like." I explained with a sudden break in my voice.

"Yeah right, He got all pissy last night thinking that I was gonna sleep with you. Correct me if I'm

wrong Sean but it sure looked like jealousy to me."

"No, Garwin I **knew **you were gonna hurt her, I know what you do Garwin, you fuck then forget. You made the mistake to do that with my cousin!" Shouted Sean. "And this," Sean started "Was me hearing her cry from next door, so I came in to help her out thinking you had something to do with it.!" He finished

Getting up warily, Sean shifted his gaze to me and asked in a softer voice. "You ok?"

Nodding I said "Yeah, I'm fine thanks."

Sean walked out saying "I'm right next door, if you need me." giving Reid a horrible look.

Reid sighed out in frustration. I glanced at the clock '2:54 am'

"You wanna talk 'bout it?" came Reid's calm voice.

I shook my head 'no' He started to leave but I stopped him by crying out

"No. Wait!"

"Don't go, please. Just stay."

The truth was I didn't want to be alone, not after that, I really couldn't breathe. He looked at me then shrugged and came to sit down on the bed, eventually we both fell asleep.

Well, I liked the reviews so far but I need more, I've been going through something lately, so I could use something to keep my mind off it. The next Chap is gonna be the first day of school for Kayla, I could use some ideas. (Hint hint you could help write the story.)


	7. Spencer Academy

This is the longest chapter, I think so far, so please review, I'm not sure if this one's any good but, oh well. I took the time to write it so, you better enjoy it! Lol.

I woke up, not to my Alarm clock; which I'm not even sure I had set last night, but to a soft shaking and someone whispering my name. I slightly opened my eyes. What I saw, oh just probably the greatest thing to wake up too, yep A **shirtless **Reid.  
"You awake?" He asked softly.

I started to sit up but then thought 'screw it.' And laid back down, too tired. And tried to get to sleep, wonder why I said 'tried'. Reid that's why, stupid jerk face wouldn't let me go back to sleep.  
"C'mon up for school." He said picking me up and bringing me to my bathroom, shoving my uniform in my arms and even outing toothpaste on my brush, he seemed a little too excited for me to start my day.  
"Should I start calling you 'mom', now?" I asked my voice laced with sarcasm.  
Shutting the door I heard him say "shut-up." Laughing I finished getting ready by myself, like the big girl I am.

I got out of the bathroom my hair still wet from the shower I took, wrapped in a towel, my toothbrush hanging out of my mouth, to find a comfy looking Reid laying on my bed. He rolled over to find me standing there like an idiot gaping at him.  
"You know that wouldn't be as bad a look if you take out the toothbrush." Reid said as a slow lazy smirk appeared on his face. I gave him my shut-up look as I stomped over to the end of my bed and said.  
"What about you?" I slid the toothbrush out of my mouth. "You're not even getting ready." I snapped.  
"

I only have to get dressed and that takes what? 5 minutes." He said making himself more comfortable on my bed.

"Ugh! Get off." I cried moving even closer to the bed.  
"Make me."  
"Fine!" I shouted jumping on to the bed.  
There was a sudden yelp of "Hey!" and he rolled over causing me to fall, and I was pinned under him, still in my towel.  
The next thing happened so fast, I couldn't exactly keep up with it. My door opened and in came Kate and Sarah. "Oops." Kate said as she tried to move a shocked looking Sarah out.  
"Guys it's not how it looks." I said quickly defending myself. 'Oh yeah, go for the defensive, that makes you look **real** innocent.' I thought.  
"What? Are you to embarrass to admit you slept with me?" Came a mock out-raged voice above me.  
They started giggling. I couldn't say anything except give him a dark look from under my eyelashes. The two dumb-struck girls decided to start a sentence, but Reid cut them off by saying.  
"Go away your interrupting something." As he lowered his smirking mouth to my neck and started to really kiss me. I almost let out a moan, but I bit y lip, the girls saw this, thank god Reid couldn't.  
Kate pulled Sarah out. I was still wrapped up with the feeling of his lips at my neck I was disappointed when he stopped. He pulled back, still smirking the same way he did before.

"Ass." I accused pushing him off of me.  
"Oh, you know you want more of me." I had to hurry to get ready.

**History class;**

History, hmm? What word can I use to describe it? Boring, no. Sleep inducing? No.  
Useless? There got it! History is useless, at least, that's what I think and I'm guessing Reid agrees with me considering he sleeps through it.

I mean It's the past, why do we have to learn about the things that ALREADY happened? What good is learning about the French Revolution, when I want to be a journalist, writing about what's going on NOW?

"Mr. Garwin, can you explain, why the French decided to have a revolution?" asked Mr. 'I'm-a-know-it-all.' Teacher.  
I snick a glance at Reid in front of me, head down. 'I knew it, asleep.' I thought.  
Tyler **(next to him)** elbowed him. Reid sat up slowly and said still-half asleep mind you "Me."  
'Nice answer.' I thought. Holding in a chuckle ready to bubble up from the inside.

"I'll give you a hint, Next time Mr.Garwin stay awake during my class." The Teacher had said.

"I'll give you a hint; teach something that will keep me awake." Reid muttered under his breath. A few people chuckled myself along with Tyler and Pouge included, but Caleb had a stern look on his face.

Finally we had lunch, after boring teaching lectures along with bitchy teachers; we get to… go it slop. 'Yay!' I thought poking the food with my spork, making sure **it **doesn't eat **me**.

"Kayla!" Kate and Sarah called me over to their table; I quickly went for the table.  
Setting the tray of I think edible food down before taking a seat between Kate and Tyler.  
"So, we heard about you and Reid this morning." Pouge stated smirking. I glared at him.  
'Perfect timing.' I thought sarcastically as Reid walked over and sat across from me. "Nice night?" Pouge inquired as soon as Reid sat down.  
"Yeah, Reid you were gone from 3 am to well, now." Tyler added in with a giant grin.  
"Yeah you could say I had a nice night." Reid stated smirking over at me. "You?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Like I said this morning you're an ass." I responded bitterly. "Nothing happened." I added quickly.  
Nodding Reid added "Yeah you would've heard it, Tyler."

"No, no one's that loud." Caleb finally said.

"No, Sean, my neighbor would've turned on his music." I explained.  
"On top of it, she would have to be loud, with me anyway." Reid interjected with cockiness, I sent him a look, that could kill. "I'm not loud." I said "that much." I added in softly.

"Wait. Sean Masters?" Sarah interrupted. I nodded. "Isn't that they guy who Hates you Reid?" She asked like the blonde she is.  
"Yeah, and I hate him." Reid agreed.


	8. Secrets revealed

Well seventh chapter, wow, didn't think it'd ever get this far, but thanks for the reviews everyone; it's a great way to keep me motivated. lol.

Once we all got out of lunch it was time for dun, dun, dun, you guessed it something the guys will love, swimming! Anyway, I got there and they ran out of bathing suits, so I had to sit on the side lines for while most of the girls warmed up, I got there early, until either a girl said 'I have an extra', or the school found one. I'd personally rather someone had an extra, because god, were the school's choice of swimsuits for girls were ugly.  
"Kayla!" called the manly woman-swimming teacher; I'm guessing she's butch. (No offense meant) called me over.  
"This is Kira, she found an extra swimsuit." She explained.  
I nodded.  
Kira handed me the bathing suit of multi colors, that didn't even match it looked as though a blind person had dunked it in a bunch of different paints  
"Here, I usually don't share my things, but considering, it'll get me a better grade, al though I'm not sure if you'll fin in it." Kira said snottily and loud enough for all to hear.  
"Oh don't worry, if it's too big, I'll find something." I said with a smirk, walking off to the locker room.  
I got there to find it empty. I tried the ugly as hell bathing suit on to find it really just too big. I checked under the stalls, to make sure no one was around. Telling myself I should probably not do this, but hey whatever.  
I used, yep its times like this where comes in handy. I got my own bathing suit; a halter top with brown strings that tied and hot pink brown, and dark red bold stripes, with brown shorts for the bottoms. I smiled as I checked the mirror.

I walked out confidently, smirking and tossed Kira her 'thing' of a bathing suit and dived in, with everyone else. The guys had the other end of the pool, but eventually after we had nothing to do near the end of the period, I joined them. Climbing out of the pool I walked over to them.  
Caleb walked over to me, pretty quickly, and greeted me by saying.  
"Meet us at Nicky's later, we gotta talk."  
"But I don-" I started to say.  
"Reid or Tyler will come get you." He walked off to the locker room, leaving me looking like an idiot, 'so much for that confidence.' I thought.  
"What was that about?" came a voice, I turned around to see who it was, a girl that I didn't know.  
"Um. No offense, but not you business."  
"I'd like to think that, it is if it involves Caleb it involves me." She replied.  
I gave her a look that read 'ooook.'  
"Correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't he have a girlfriend?" I asked thoroughly confused, and just wanted to get away.  
"…" She glared at me and walked away.  
I walked off to the locker room. "She tends to be a little obsessive when it comes to her crushes." Reid said from behind me. "Does she have a name?" I asked. "Moriah."Reid stated."anyway, what time do you think you'll be ready?" He asked  
"What time are you going to leave?" I asked as we made our way to the locker rooms.  
"be ready by 6." and we parted ways.

**(6:00)**

I had done everything I needed strightened my hair, out on eyeliner, now I was just in front of my closet, in towel, trying tho figure out what to wear. dun!, dun!, dun! I speed dialed, the only person. I'd usually never call. Kate.  
"Hello?" she answered.  
"I need help. What do I wear?" I asked immeadiatly getting to the point.  
"Um. it's just Nicky's so... go casual, but sexy."she added.  
"Great how the hell do I manage that?" I asked as I quickly hung up the phone. I solved my problem as I saw my fav. faded Jeans and and tight off white tank-top.  
I opened the door before the person even knocked, and I saw, ...Tyler?  
"um. hi?" I said a little surprized.  
"Yeah, Reid told me to come get you, he's starting the car, and he bullied me into driving."  
"oh, poor you." I laughed.  
We walked down to the parking lot, I was listening to a story Tyler was telling me about how many times Reid, got in trobuble, in a day  
So anyway we got down there and I called "Shot gun!"  
"Are you kidding me!, no its my car!" Tyler whined "  
fine whoever get's to the car first!" I yelled the last part, and running towards the hummer.  
I slammed my open hand on to the hummer door, not even looking at Reid who I know was grinning just because I had been running toward him.  
"I win!" I yelled  
Tyler grumbling climbbed into the back. I smiled triumphantly and got in the front.  
"Why did Caleb, practically order me, to go to Nicky's?" I asked as we started to drive from the parking lot.  
"Um." Reid started putting on his blinker. "I kind of, ended up telling them, your secret." He said quickly.  
I stopped the car by using. "What the hell? Why?!"  
Reid was thinking of a good, enough answer while Tyler looked out the window, trying not to be there  
"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you, jesus! and you know what else- " I started  
Reid shut me up by leaning over and Kissed me...

HAHA sorry had to do it! lol I'll update soon. I have an idea about how I want their relationship to work out,but... I'mopen to suggestions, REVIEW!


	9. Accepting? hopefully

chapter 9. Here ya go!

By the time he pulled away, I was breathing, faster then normal, but not panting. ''Thank god' I thought.  
"…" I glanced at Tyler who looked mildly surprised.  
"Just answer me this." I prompted. Looking over at Reid  
Reid started the car, smirking and said "sure."  
"Why'd you have to tell them?"  
"They 'felt' me using that night I was with you, which would have meant…" He trailed off.  
"You would've been accused of jeopardizing everyone, in case I didn't keep my mouth shut." I finished for him. I understood, still mad? Hell yeah, but understood why.  
"Aww, look at that, just one kiss and you guys can already finish each other's sentences." Tyler said laughing in the back.  
"Shut-up!" Reid and I cried.  
"I was just kidding." He reasoned quietly  
Reid turned the radio on and it stayed that way until we got to Nicky's.

**_Nicky's_**  
Getting out of the hummer we say Kate, Sarah, Pouge and Caleb.  
"Reid, we need to talk to you." Caleb said as the three of us got closer to them. Reid nodded.  
I suddenly felt nervous  
Kate, Sarah, and I walked into Nicky's, got a table and sat down.  
"So Kayla," started Kate. I jumped but looked up at her. 'The guys sure are taking a long time talking.' I thought. As Sarah asked "like anyone so far?"  
I shook my head 'no.' thinking instantly of Reid and that kiss meaning yes.  
"Oh, c'mon, you have to at least consider someone." Kate said stressing the word 'someone.'  
"nope." I said calmly.  
"C'mon Kayla, you can trust us." Sarah said  
"Alright, alright, but I'm not even sure I like him yet, I mean I don't really know him that well…" I started. The girls leaned closer to me.  
"I like…" I said slowly. My eyes shifted around the room as if it was a huge secret.  
"Nicky." I stated then laughing hysterically.  
They looked all but amused. This made me laugh harder. Once I calmed down and took a sip of my drink.  
Kate started" No, I know who you think is hot, and its NOT Nicky." She said with a small all knowing smile.  
"Oh, and who do you think this hot guy is?" I asked bringing my drink up to my mouth.  
"Reid Garwin." She and Sarah said.  
Two things happened at that exact moment. First I choked on my drink and looked up at them as someone asked "what?"  
Sure enough Reid came over.  
I covered it up with a confused expression. "What makes you think that?" I asked.  
They looked around at the guys, unsure weather I wanted to continue this conversation in front of them. 'What the hell.' I thought. And asked the question again.  
"I mean you were totally checking him out the night you met him, even he could've seen it." Sarah started.  
"Yeah, but he didn't because he was to busy checking you out." Kate finished.  
"What?, I wasn't checking him ou-" I started.  
"Yes, you were, now shut-up and listen." Kate said.  
I spared a glance at Reid who was looking at me with the hottest. 'Oh really.' kind of smirk.  
"Oh, shut-up!" I said getting up and buying another soda.  
"Just admit it." I heard behind me as I leaned against the counter. I turned around slowly as an arm sneaked it way around my waist.  
"You think I'm hot." He started, "just like you liked that kiss I gave you on our way here." He said cockily.  
'I hate you Kate.' I thought. But that thought wasn't there for very long, before lips were moving against mine. I was shocked, so shocked in fact I couldn't think my mind was a blank, next thing I know I'm kissing him back. I pulled away to get a breath in but I whispered out "Reid." instead. He looked down at me and smirked.  
Someone came up behind Reid, and cleared there throat. It was Caleb.  
"Come out back." He practically ordered.  
I was nervous again, 'would they accept me or, would they not trust me.' I asked myself. Reid reached around me, and grabbed my drink handing it to me he said "come on"  
I looked at him and my feet wouldn't move, he obviously saw my unsure-ness in my eyes and leaned down to whisper "it'll be fine, just c'mon.."  
So he walked out with me closely behind him.

What do you think? Too much kissing, I was unsure of that but thought what the hell and did it anyway. I'd like to know what you think of the relationship between Kayla and Reid, I also wanted to ask what do you suggest for what happens out back at Nicky's should they accept her? Or not?


	10. Arguments

chapter 10 :)

"I'm worried." I whispered into Reid's ear as we walked towards the back door.  
"It'll be fine." He attempted to assure me, but it wasn't working all that well.  
We walked quickly through the bar and out the back door; stepping down the stairs to await weather or not, I would be welcomed with open arms, or…  
"Kayla." Caleb started.  
He, Pouge, and Tyler were there, I gulped.  
I had flash backs of a mob or mafia, or someone about to get jumped. 'Jeez.' I thought stepping off the stairs.  
"So… you're a witch?" Pouge said.  
"Why don't we dive right in." I muttered nodding, Reid still had my hand.  
"Who're your ancestors?" Caleb asked.  
I was taken by surprise and looked over at Reid words spilling out instantly "You didn't tell them that?" I asked.  
"I did." Reid was surprised as well. 'Caleb wouldn't forget that, would he?' I asked myself.  
"Just fact checking." Caleb said with his hands raised defensively.  
I glanced at Reid he looked a little agitated "What? You think I'd lie?" he growled out.  
"Wouldn't have been the first time." Caleb reasoned lightly.  
'Don't lose your temper.' I thought of Reid's reputation as an easy fuse to light.  
He stepped forward nut I squeezed his hand whispering "Control your temper." Turning around he looked at me with a weird look on his face. I gave him a small smile.  
Tyler and Pouge glanced at each other, worriedly.  
"I don't trust you yet." Caleb said stressing the word 'yet'; looking right at me.  
"What? Why the hell not?" Reid asked. 'yep he's pissed.' I thought  
"Reid I also think it was a stupid move to tell her." Caleb started.  
'Man, he's on a roll about making Reid angry tonight isn't he?' I thought.  
"I didn't even-" Reid started.  
"He didn't tell me, I guessed, well knew already but-" I started.  
"I don't care how or what happened the point is Reid either told you or gave you some way of figuring it out, what we are, and that's obviously not good for any of us, him included." Caleb argued.  
'Well, excuse me 'Mr. I'm-large-and-in-charge' I thought.  
"She was in the middle of an effing sentence; I thought you were gentlemen." Reid said glaring at Caleb as he let go of my hand.  
'Oh not now.' I thought. I could see it, a fight was coming on.  
"You're right; I apologize." Caleb said suddenly looking at me.  
Reid smirked; triumphantly.  
Then Caleb got on Reid's case about using. "How many times do I have to tell you before it finally gets into your thick as hell skull, don't use so much your ascending soon."  
'Uh oh.' I thought I could literally see, Reid's rage boil over.  
" I guess just a couple more times." He said as he aimed a shot of power at Caleb sending him into the wall a few feet behind him.  
"Reid!" It was Tyler and Pouge now.  
"Calm down." They suggested.  
"No! It's not fair, he told Sarah within a fucking week of even meeting her." He insisted.  
Caleb stood up after that nasty bounce off the wall, I was expecting him to stay down a little longer.  
"Sarah's different." Caleb coughed out after walking towards us again.  
Reid got more pissed off, if possible.  
"Why; because she's your Girlfriend, would it have been completely different if she choose me over you?!" Reid yelled.  
Caleb shook his head.  
"You're already agitated because, your powers building, and it affects your ability of control, why don't you take Kayla home, and we'll talk about this some other time." Caleb insisted, He seemed to tired to argue right now.  
"No!" Reid shouted "We're talking about this now! If it were Tyler or Pouge you probably would have welcomed their Girlfriend with open arms."  
Then it hit me 'Girlfriend?' is that how we were, already? I started thinking 'screw it I'll bring it up another time.'  
Caleb was already pissed, I mean that throw to a wall part would get anyone at least a little aggravated.  
I bit my bottom lip nervously.  
Caleb sent a shock of power to Reid, and He was thrown back in to a couple of boxes, smashing whatever was inside, which I'm guessing was glass considering, the 'smash' it made.  
Reid got up quickly recovering and sent a ball of power to Caleb. It was half-way there when I thought 'fuck this' and intervened with my power stopping it half-way there.  
Everyone looked at me.  
"Enough, how old are you guys, almost graduating? Well it sure the hell doesn't look like it." I said as the power ball disappeared, and my eyes returned to normal.  
" Reid I know you're already in a bad mood as it was but, that's no excuse." I said turning to him.  
"And you should know better you already ascended, so you know how it is, I haven't but, I'm guessing it fucking sucks, I don't have a problem with you, but if this is how your gonna act all the time, we're gonna have a problem then." I said turning to Caleb.  
I looked for Tyler and asked "Are you ready to leave, I kind of just want to head home." He nodded and followed me out with Reid close behind, sending Caleb a wicked glare.

I got to my dorm, Reid sort of followed me in.  
"Sorry about tonight." He apologized  
I nodded saying "Its ok." I turned around to find him right behind me.  
"You, uh. You want to come in." I asked  
Smirking He said "Yeah." with a mischievous look.  
He closed the door behind him and made himself home jumping right on to my bed.  
"You plan on staying?" I asked suddenly.  
He nodded then said "if that's alright."  
'oh god, I wonder what'll happen tonight.' I thought nodding.  
REVIEW! Please. I want to know your suggestions on what you think is gonna happen or should or shouldn't happen. Be active Readers. haha


	11. Waiting

Chapter 10... Enjoy!

I laid down next to Reid , yes on the bed.  
His arms found their way around me.  
"You okay?" he asked.  
Looking up I responded "Yeah; why?"  
"You just seem quiet, that's all"  
He leaned down and kissed me lightly.  
I wrapped my arms around his waist, then it hit me.  
'oh yeah, the whole 'girlfriend' thing.' I pulled back kind of quickly.  
Reid looked kind of confused, he opened his mouth to say something but I shushed him by putting a finger over his mouth.  
"I have to ask." I started. "While you were yelling you basically, called me your girlfriend was that 'real' or did you just throw it out there, not really meaning it." I finished rambling a bit.  
He stayed quiet for a bit then, "How would you take it if I said I threw it out there not really meaning it?" Reid said.  
I suddenly felt really hurt, but I said out loud  
"I'd take it as, you're not looking for a real relationship and I'd go find someone who is." I said, and then a smirk came over me. "Someone with brown hair and beautiful blue eyes also goes by the name Tyler."  
Reid's look became outraged quickly. I laughed at him, "What the hell?" he cried out.  
"I was just kidding when I said the whole 'threw it out without meaning it' thing, just to see how you would re-act!" He yelled.  
"Reid. I'm kidding." I said leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek.  
"You better be kidding otherwise I'd have to go kill Tyler." Reid said.  
I looked at him with my own 'oh really' look "So you're the jealous type?" I asked laying my head on his chest.  
He smirked  
"Why, you prefer that in a guy?" he asked  
"I don't know, its just a hot quality." I replied, hearing him breathe in.  
"Then, hell I'll be jealous of Pouge if that's the re-action I'll get." He replied.  
I laughed and playfully slapped his chest.  
He kissed me and this time, it wasn't light. His hands moved down my body, memorizing every curve.  
His tongue rubbed against my lower lip, but I simply smirked at his request.  
I felt his hand slide under my shirt, and his knees nudge, between mine causing me to gasp. I pulled away.  
Reid stayed still and looked at me. "Are you okay? Was it too fast?" He finally asked.  
I glanced at him.  
"No, that's not it."  
What's wrong, then?" He asked, putting his hand in mine.  
"I- I can't not tonight." I stammered out  
"You wanna wait" he started "for what?"  
"Uh. Well, ya'know we could do it now, if you want to get all bloody." I stated grinning.  
He looked utterly confused.  
"Then there's always the slight problem of the tampon that is currently in there, which I have to change." I started getting off his chest and walked to the bathroom.  
"Now." I finished as I heard him start laughing

Haha. please review, I thought it was a pretty good reason as to why, she wouldn't do it, I mean who wouldn't want to it's Reid Garwin? Ha. Anyway REVIEW!, please?


	12. The first date

After I emerged from the bathroom, I found Reid still grinning, and still on my bed.  
"Are you comfortable?" I asked.  
He nodded and said, "I was even more comfortable before you oh so rudely left my side."  
I sighed walking over and lying down next to him. "Well, unless you wanted me to get an infection, and then we'd never ever get the chance to -" I started but was rudely cut off by Reid leaning in and kissing me.  
I pulled away and gave him a playful glare. "You interrupted me."  
He smirked and responded with, " You know you loved it, don't complain."  
I grinned, "that maybe true but, its still rude." I scolded.  
He laughed, "I have to things to say to that sentence."  
"two things wow." I remarked sarcastically  
"My first thing is, 'maybe true' what the hell does that mean, I think I'm gonna have to change your mind." He continued ignoring my last comment.  
"and the second is, So I'm a rude guy, what do you plan to do about that?" He asked then he leaned in and tried to change my mind.  
Laughing I pulled away to the sound of knocking.  
Reid got up to answer it.  
"Hey." Reid greeted.  
'Well, its someone he doesn't mind.' I thought getting up and walking over to the door. I went under his arm, considering it was blocking my way to whoever was at the door.  
"Oh, hey Tyler." I said.  
He nodded and said, "Hey. Is he staying over because I'd like to get ready to sleep, but someone has to keep Reid out of trouble."  
I chuckled nodding.  
"Hey, no one has to look out for me, I'm fine all on my own." He argued as he started forward to leave.  
"Hun! No don't leave I actually want you to stay," I started. He turned to look at me.  
"Oh alright, you know I can't say no when she's begging." He directed the last part at Tyler.  
"Reid!" I shouted and lightly slapped his arm.  
"See? She's already screaming my name, I think this relationship was all sex based."  
I grumbled something about him being an asshole, and went inside.  
He laughed as he walked back into the room, "C'mon babe I was just kidding,  
besides I'm not even sure you can handle me." He stated.  
I rolled my eyes. "Well, no need for modesty." Hoping on to my bed and he followed shortly after.  
We both were trying to get comfortable, and didn't stop moving until we were facing the TV and I had my head nestled in the crook in his neck.  
"Can you stay the night?" I whispered.  
I felt him chuckle, it shook his chest.  
"You already want me to stay in your bed for the night."  
"Ass." I mumbled.  
We both eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**(morning)**

I woke up to the feeling that there were arms around me then I remembered that Reid had spent the night, and smiled.  
"Babe." I whispered, he didn't even moved.  
I huffed, trying my best not to wake him up I slid out of his arms, and tipped toed my way over to the dresser. Hearing movement when I was about half-way there, I turned around to find that Reid had rolled over and now his arm was hanging half-off the bed.  
I smirked and grabbed my clothes, rushing into the bathroom praying that he wouldn't wake up.  
'It's a Saturday he won't be up for a while.' I thought as I quickly got in the shower.  
I came out in my jeans and blue quarter-sleeved shirt on. Reid was still asleep, in my bed. 'what the hell.' I thought as I stomped over to the bed not bothering to keep quiet anymore.  
"Reid." I said a loud.  
He rolled over.  
"Reid." I tried again.  
He didn't move.  
"Wake up." I commanded with a push to the mattress.  
He groaned and rolled over. Picking up my pillow I chucked it at his head, with a shout of "Wake up!" He rolled over facing me with his eyes still closed. 'He cannot still be sleeping.' I thought to myself as I leaned over him, slowly.  
I got as far as to where my hair brushed his face, He surprised me by snapping awake and grabbing me, pulling me down on to the bed with him. I screamed. as he laughed at me.  
"Your not funny!" I shouted smacking him with a pillow.  
He laughed out. "No, your right it was hilarious." I gave him my 'I-hate-you' look.  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
I quickly got up to find Kate. "Hey!" she shouted.  
"Sarah and I were heading out, I was wondering if you wanted to join us." She said but stopped abruptly and looked behind me, it was Reid.  
wait. let me correct myself, A very look like he just got out of bed, my bed, Reid.  
She smirked and said,"well we're going later so..., if you want to go just let me know." as she backed away  
'oh shit.' I thought as I turned on Reid.  
"I know what she thinks." I stated.  
"And what's that?" Reid asked only mildly interested.  
I gave him my' you-know-exactly-what' look and he simply smirked.  
"I hate you." I responded.  
"No, you love me, and you know it!" He told me.  
"Oh really, and what makes you think that?"  
"Otherwize, I wouldn't be here on your bed now would I?" He responded sitting down on the bed.  
'crap, he's right.' I thought. 'I don't like it when I'm wrong.' I finished.  
"No, I could just be the type of person t let people share share my bed." I explained.  
"You mean a whore?" He stated.  
'No, definitely not.' I thought.  
"I-" I tried to defend mself but nothing came out.  
Reid laughed and pulled me on to his lap and said, "you can be a whore, as long as your _my_ whore."  
"..." I didn't know what to say to that,  
"Well," he started correcting himself, "You obviously can't be a whore now, what with the tampon, blocking _my_ way."  
I laughed remembering what I had to explain last night. He leaned backwards so he was laying on the bed, causing me to fall backwards with him.  
"What are your plans today, if you have any" I asked.  
Shrugging he looked at me as if knowing I had some plan laid ahead for him.  
"Let's go on a date, you know? with **just **you and me," I started. "_ not _you, me, Sarah, Kate, Pouge, Caleb, and Tyler." I finished.  
He sat up and looked at me. "Well, where do you want to go?"  
"hell, we could go for a walk, I just want to do something, so we could be alone."  
"I could think of something we could do alone." He suggested waggling his eyebrows, smirking.  
"you don't give up do you?" I asked.  
He just laughed and shook his head getting up to the bathroom. I huffed and laid down, getting comfortable. "I have an idea!" he called. "how 'bout, we go out to Bertucci's." he suggested.  
"We'll take bab boys hummer." He said, coming out of the bathroom  
"oh, and what's he gonna use to get around?" I asked smartly.  
"uh, he can get rides from Caleb?" he offered.  
I laughed and said "your talking him in to giving it to us." as I got up and walked to he door,  
"Where're you going?'" he asked.  
"Kate, and Sarah's dorm." as the door closed behind me.


	13. Surprize visit

Well, another chapter, and its got something speacial in the end for you, NO peeking, please you'll ruin it for yourselves, I know its short but just bear with me, MCAS and all that other idiotic stuff.

I walked down the hall and met Sarah and Kate at their dorm, "Oh thank god I found you guys." I said as I grabbed them and pulled them back in to their room.  
"Whoa," Sarah started.  
"What is this, you taking us hostage now?" Kate asked sarcastically.  
"No," I sighed, "you wanna help?" I asked after letting them go and stepping back.  
Kate looked at Sarah who sighed and said "yeah, sure."  
"ok, good. Um, I wasn't expecting that, but anyway, Reid and I are going on a date, like a real date, minus you all." I started, "and I don't really know what to wear." I finished feeling really stupid.  
"Well… what are you doing?" asked Kate.  
"Going to Bertucci's." I responded sitting down with a huff, on to one of their beds, and playing with a strand of my hair. Suddenly Kate got up, and walked over to her closet, pulling out a green quarter sleeved open shirt, and tossing it at me. Sarah walked over to her dresser and tossed me a plain white tank-top, spaghetti strap.  
They both just smirked at me, "There you go it can be a bit more formal with a jean skirt, or you could just wear plain old jeans." Kate said with a smile.  
Looking at the clothes I had in my hands I stole a glance back up at them. "What?" Sarah asked.  
"Sawah," I started in that baby voice, "You know how much you love me right?" I asked in the 'you know I want something from you kind of voice. She sighed and walked in to her closet, and picked out my favorite shoes she owned. I smirked at the sight of the, of the black heeled shoes made by _Wild Diva.  
_"Take care of them." She stated clearly.  
I nodded, and snatched them running out of the room yelling "Thank you!" I rushed back into my dorm, praying that Reid had already left and gone to beg Tyler into giving him his hummer. Racing into the bathroom I changed into the shirt's Sarah and Kate let me borrow, and changed into my black denim miniskirt. I swiped on some eyeliner and lip gloss when the knock on the door sounded that it was time to go.  
I smirked as the door opened.  
"…" There was no sound of Reid, so I steeped out of the bathroom to see who opened the door.  
I didn't see anyone but I walked up to the door thinking that someone, was either hiding behind it or had decided not to step in my room out of polite-ness, but I got close enough to the door so that if I stretched my arm out and I'd touch it. Suddenly it slammed itself shut. I didn't use to close it. I didn't see Reid or anyone of the other boys around. I got a little creeped out so I scurried over to the door and tried to open it, it didn't budge, not one inch. 'oh god' I thought. I used to get the door open and it still didn't move.  
Now I was more then a little freaked out. 'what the hell' I thought.  
Suddenly the door opened, and in walked Reid.  
"Babe? Why didn't your door open, I had to use to get it open?" He asked suddenly confused.  
I just stood there and looked at him.  
"... uh." is all I could answer with.  
He looked concerened as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. He took my hand and brought us over to the bed, "you okay?" he asked. I just shook my head.  
"You wanna talk about it?" He asked.  
" I can't..." is all I started "I-... I don't really know... it was just a feeling, you know like I was being watched..." I trailed off.  
His arms wrapped around me making comfort just seep in. 'unless...' I thought turning around to face him, and was greeted with Black eyes, and a shy smile.  
"awww, babe." I said wrapping my arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. (Reid does have a soft side. lol.)  
The door sounded a knock, then opened right after, I was shocked at who walked in...

AHAHA I had to do it. you'll have to review if you want to figure it out... and I want to know who you think it is? The person is in the story, just to see how many of you actually pay attention to detail.


	14. The 'date'

It's been awhile. Anyway here's chapter 14.

It was me, I walked in, but I was right here 'how the hell does that work?' I asked myself getting up.  
"What is this?" I asked freaking out, to Reid.  
"Uhh… obviously one of you is not at all what it seems." He stated just as equally confused.  
"It's me. Kayla, Reid can't you see that?" said the copy-me.  
"Hey! No, no, no, no, no, I don't think so." I'm the **only** Kayla." I shouted out defensively.  
Suddenly another Reid walked in besides her. 'What the hell is going on?' I thought frustrated.  
"Uh… babe?" the Reid that just walked in started.  
I looked at him and said "I have no fucking clue."  
"Hey! No your not Kayla, you can't answer him, if that's the real him." She finished the last part slowly as if thinking and talking became a struggle. Suddenly the copy-me, just up and vanished like smoke blowing away in the wind. I was more then a little shocked, and more confused.  
I thought of a way to get the real Reid. I mean if Reid had walked in with the keys to Tyler's Hummer he'd more then likely show them off, right? Yes; otherwise he wouldn't be here he'd still be bugging Tyler for the key's.  
"Where're the key's?" I asked the Reid that was here first.  
He spluttered for an answer then said "wait; what key's?" I smirked Triumphantly and took a step towards the Reid at my door.  
Stepping in front of me Reid said "Well, whatever you were trying to do, didn't exactly work out, huh?"  
"I wasn't planning anything." That Reid started. "Kayla, I'm the real Reid I swear, just come here."  
Shaking my head I took another step back, just incase.  
"That was your problem, you didn't have a plan, and your just simply too stupid not to have one." He stated smirking, like he always does. Reid was walking around the room, suddenly the other Reid started, fast towards me, but vanished when Reid shot a ball of power at it, taking out my poor desk instead.  
"Hey." I whined. "Fix it." I commanded pointing to my desk.  
"Oh, 'fix it' No 'thank you Reid for trying to save my life." He pouted.

"What you want a biscuit?" I asked.  
"No, but something else would suffice." He stated waggling his eyebrows at me. I laughed and shook my head muttering 'pervert.'  
He fixed my desk like I told him too." Then started on about how he got the key's under one condition, that he didn't go over 60 miles per hour at the most. I laughed at him. "Think you can do it?" I asked as we walked down the hall, to the parking lot.  
"I don't know." He said as though he was actually considering abiding by the agreement. We got there and Reid held open the door to the hummer for me. I laughed, then laughed some more at his face that said 'did I miss something?' After I tried to settle myself I said, "I am so not used to you being all gentlemen like." Then I got in.  
"What if I like being gentlemen-y to you?" He asked.  
"Um…" I started thinking taping my chin with my finger. He chuckled as he started the engine. "I'll have to let you get back to me on that one." He stated leaning in to kiss my lips.  
We pulled up to the restaurant I chuckled and shook my head as he was quickly at my door holding it open for me. I took his hand as we walked in.  
"You know if you doing this to get in my pants all you have to do is ask, just… not on that certain time like you did before." I said remembering when he sorta asked but I couldn't.  
He laughed and said, "If I wanted in your pants, I'd be in them already." He whispered in to my ear sending my nerves into over-drive. I looked at him he was smirking as if knowing what he did. We were greeted by the hostess, right when we walked in, "right this way." she said. Giving Reid a once over.  
I just looked at her as if saying 'go ahead try something.' She led us to a table right out in the middle of the floor. "Uh...do you think we could have a table with a little more privacy?" I asked.  
She huffed at me, but said "over here." Reid gave me a quizzical glance. I smirked at him in response "what do you have planned?" He asked in my ear.  
We got a booth in the corner. 'Better.' I thought. I sat down Reid across from me.  
"You gonna answer my question?" He asked me after the hostess left, giving Reid a look I didn't miss.  
"Maybe." I said coyly.  
The waitress came, thank god; this one didn't show any interest in Reid., to my relief. Got our drinks and left.  
"So…" I started. He looked at me and smiled a crooked smile, it was cute. I laughed at him.  
"Kay, what exactly happened in your room?" He asked suddenly.  
"I don't know." I answered back, no clue it was the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me.  
"What about you?" I asked.  
He shook his head signifying that he didn't know either. I sighed. The waitress came back with our drinks and then took our orders.  
Not even 20 minutes after we left we heard.

"Hey, man." It was Pouge, he had Kate with him. I looked up at Reid as if saying 'what the hell? So much for what I wanted to do' Reid looked up as Pouge got closer. "Mind if we join you?" He asked.  
Reid sent a mischievous smirk my way and said, "No problem, just let me get on that side." As he sat down next to me.  
So Pouge and Kate sat down with us. Our food was served as Pouge and Kate ordered their own.  
About half-way through the meal, I felt something at my knee. Sending Reid a really quick glance, to see his smirk grow he was a conversation with Pouge. 'I was gonna do that with my foot he stole my idea' I thought begrudgingly. I bit my lip, Kate had gotten up to the bathroom. 'Not fair.' I thought. Suddenly his hand kept creeping higher, and higher. I was leaning against the table listening to the conversation.  
Reid's finger tips had gotten to the edge of my denim skirt, when finally Kate came back saying "Did you know the bathroom is all electrical?" I laughed at her.  
"No really its all electrical." She reasoned. The meal was finished.  
Reid looked at me, and then said "well, we better take off." He took out his wallet before I could get to my purse, saying "put it down." I huffed, but put it away.  
"See ya." Were Reid's words as I said "good-bye."  
When we emerged from the restaurant, I turned to smack his arm, "What?" He asked smirking.  
"Oh, you know what." I accused smirking myself, "first, that wasn't very nice, and second that was my idea." I pouted.  
His smirk grew to a grin. "That's why you wanted to have more privacy." He said as if just catching on.  
I nodded and made my way over to the hummer, getting in, before him. He laughed and he got in himself.  
"Alright so it wasn't very nice, how 'bout I make it up to you later?" He asked leaning closer to me.  
I still had my pouty face on, "I don't think that'll cut it." I reasoned. He looked at me eyebrows raised and said, "Well, we won't know until we try it."  
"Where?" He asked.  
"What?" I started staring at him. "Your serious." He nodded.  
"Your lucky, my period ended this morning." I grumbled out the window.  
"That's great now, but, you didn't answer my question."  
"I don't care where." I answered turning to look a head of me. Then I quickly looked back at his grinning face, "not in the hummer though." I said a little alarmed. His grin faded.  
"Not fair." He pouted.  
"Why don't we go to my room?" I said leaning so I could whisper in his ear, trying to get him to stop pouting. He turned facing me, still pouty. I leaned forward to kiss him, and then I kissed down to the start of his neck then back up to his earlobe, and took his silver tiny hoop earring in my mouth playfully biting, then pulled back grinning at him.  
"Alright your, room it is, oh and I am so breaking the agreement Ty and I made.  
I laughed as I sat back.

You know I'm thinking I should change it to M now, I really was not expecting the story to get this far at all, and It's the reviews really the more I get, the more I write, anyway how do you think this should happen? I want it to be funny, so, it will have some humor in the next chapter.


	15. car doors, walls, and shoes

Okay well this is the first time writting this kind of thing and I was a little nervous about how it'd turn out, so I really want to know what you guys think please please please please REVIEW, as long as you guys aren't mean to the poinnt where I'd cry then we're good.

Well, Reid managed a record, I think it only took us ten minutes to get back to the dorms.

I laughed once we parked the hummer that was thankfully undamaged. Reid looked over at me with an expecting expression.

"yes?" I asked with a small all knowing smirk.

He leaned over slowly and gave me a passion filled kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to pul him in closer to me, I suddenly felt his hands at my waist liftling me up and bringing me on to his lap.

I pulled back form the kiss to find a smirking Reid staring back at me with thos now cloudy blue eyes of his.

"You okay?" He asked still grinning.

I must have looked at least a little flustered. My breathing was a little faster then it was before, mind you I'm still wearing that **skirt**, soo... you get the idea I gave him a glance then got out from his door.

"Hey!" he called from his seat.

Turning to look at him, I signaled for him to 'c'mon' by curling my pointer finger sending a seductuive look to him. I honestly don't think I've ever seen Reid move that fast, I continued to walk without him then suddenly he was right next to me walking along side me.

"Doors locked?" I asked giving him a playful look from under my eyelashes as I ran my hands up his chest around to the back of his neck.

His look went from the whole 'I want you.' smirk to annoyed, which caused me to giggle, his eyes flooded black and after they returned to the blue he said in a husky voice, "They all are now."

I muttered a 'good.' as I leaned up to kiss him.

We made it inside the building and up three flights of stairs, still being 'playful.' We got to my hallway, Reid was walking backwards his arms around my waist mine around his neck as his head leaving kisses and nips at my neck in all the right places. I moaned softly in his ear. I felt him smirk against my skin, he nipped at a particularly soft spot at my neck. We were ALMOST at my room, but at the rate Reid was going, I didn't want to wait.

I pushed him up against a wall and then followed by jumnping up on to him he caught me around my waist and was gonna say something butI captured his mouth in mine. He groaned low in his throat, probably at the friction going on down south, I mean I wasn't thinking about the skirt before I jumped on him, not until now.

'Good god.' I thought as his tounge rubbed against my lower lips. I thought I'd be strong willed.

'I think I'll let him suffer.' I thought keeping my lips shut tight. I started causing even more friction and uh, yeah Reid was definitely then 'ready'. He groaned again. Smirking I let myself down and I sauuntered over to my door leaving a very dazed and confused Reid there leaning against the wall.

I had my back to him so I didn't notice him coming up behind me. His hands at my hips, his left hand going up my shirt, causing goosebumps to erupt down my arms. I quickly managed to unlock the door and raced inside, Reid, of course right behind me. My shirts were gone almost instantly, his own soon followed my own.

I fell back onto my bed, Reid and I still connected at the mouth. He made quick work with th skirt, leaving the heels on. He made his way back up SLOWLY, making sure to feel every curve of my body. When he made it back up, I kissed him hard, but biting his lower lip lightly. His arms went around my quickly tossing the light blue bra I choose to wear that day across the room.

"Oh god Reid." I moaned when he rubbe his whole body against my own.

Rolling us over I had him under me.

"If you prefurr, top we might be getting into arguements over that." Reid said smirking all the while.

"What can't take turns babe?" I asked with a smirk of my own and an eyebrow quirked upward, trying to slid off his jeans, "Stupid belt." I grumbled.

Reid was smirking the whole tim clearly finding this all amusing. So I used, yep braking the belt, hey it wouldn't come off.

"Hey, I like tha-" Reid started but stopped when I straddled him.

Moving up he kissed me moving down to my chest. I moaned cradeling his head close. He pulled away looking up at me. Leaning down I kissed him again. He rolled us over so He was once again on top. I rolled my eyes at that.  
He was hovering over me. Quickly removing any clothes that were left on either of us including the heels. He was about to throw them when I stopped him by saying,

"Wait!, Sarah'll kill me put those down carefull and keep them together."

He chuckled "How can you think of Sarah at a time like this?" and put them both together shaking his head muttering "shoes."

"I don't know but I was more thinking that if I'm dead we won't be doing this again; ever." I explained

Then he made his way back up, kissing me softly. pulling back he looked me in the eye as though asking 'ready?'

My response to the was "What? to busy thinking about Sarah and I together." Then laughing. He grinned.

"Reid Garwin!" I said laughing.

"Your not supposed to be screaming my name yet babe." He told me.

"Stop talking." I said pulling him down and kissing.

He was quick about it, causing me to gasp. Making him stop any movement.

"You okay?" He asked, worried in his tone and eyes.

I looked at him nodding, saying "just need to adjust."

He grinned at that. "Not a word Garwin." I warned.

He started a rocking motin that slowly got faster, as time went on. He buried his head in the crook of my neck, I could hear every moan, groan and breath he made. I kissed his neck just below his ear then started to play with his earring with my tounge again. He lat out a loud groan. and well that was it for me anyway,"Reid!" I called over and over again ,it took him a little longer.

We both fell asllep afterwards, spent, but not before Reid asked, "so about the whole you and Sarah thing?"

I laughed and smaked his arm then made myself comfortable in against his chest with his arm wrapped around me, keeping me safe.

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! please...


	16. A fight? not really

Whew, that last chapter... um yeah so on to the next...

I woke up, the memories of the night before came back to me making me smile. I felt around on the side Reid was on and it was empty. Feeling cold and a little lonely a sudden thought came to my mind.

'was Sean right?' that thought had me shocked that I would even think it, 'No!' came another deafening voice, 'Reid would NOT 'fuck and forget' about you.'

Suddenly the door opened, I perked up thinking that it was Reid, but nothing was there, absolutely nothing. So me being me I got up wrapping the sheet around me and walked over to the door, and opened it all the way. Still nothing there,

'what the hell.' I thought as I took a step out of the doorway.

I heard a wolf whistle I turned around quickly to find Aaron walking towards me.

"Ugh, what the hell do you want?" I asked my tone filled with attitude.

"So, it looks like Garwin was the one to get in bed with you." was his greeting, he said it smirking and still walking towards me.

"Go away." I muttered as I started back to my dorm.

"Hey, wait." he started, taking a hold of my bare arm, "I was simply stating that you shot me down, pretty quickly and now well you and Reid fucked eachother, just saying he might be you know, being his usual self when it comes to women." He finished, his face looking completely serious.

"Yeah, well I don't believe that." I stated pulling away, not really believing my statement myself.

He took the advantage of my only being in a sheet and he grabbed a part of the excess that was up around my back. I turned into it, so that he wouldn't pull it off completely.

"The question I have for is... do you **really** believe the statement you just made, or were you just saying that?" He responded still not letting go of the sheet.

"Yes, I do retard, otherwise why would I even say it?" I shot back using an attitude to cover up what I really thought.

"uh-huh." He said, letting go of the sheet. "Just keep in mind of his history, I also wanted to compliment on your great attire... I mean it suits you." He said smirking and looking me up and down.

Can you say 'ew' I mean his not completely hideous, but he's not my type.

"Why don't you go hit on your own girlfriend instead of hitting on mine." Came a rather pissed off sounding voice from across the hall.

'Reid.' I thought as a smile came over me. I quickly took a couple steeps away from Aaron, which just brought me into the arms of Reid.

"'Girlfriend' huh?" started Aaron. "Since when does 'the' Reid Garwin settle down for more then one night?" Aaron added.

"I don't have a different girl in my bed every single night Abbot." Reid Defended in a civil voice but threatening all the same.

"Really, thats not at all what I heard." Aaron said, "I mean the amount of girls, that you supposedly 'slept' with seem to think differently, I hope Kayla finds that out soon, well I mean its a little late, but better laste then never, maybe then she'll come to her senses and find someone better." He finished.

"Better like who you?" Reid snarled his grip on me tightening. I looked from him to Aaron then back at him, I did not want this to end up in a fight, espeacially this early in the morning.

"If that means she'd be in better hands." He retorted with a shrug.

'god.' I thought my own frustration increasing.

Then a door opened up and out came Sean. He stopped looking from me to Reid then to Aaron.

'well this should work out well.' I thought bitterly moving closer to Reid.

"Whats going on guys?" Sean asked taking a step into the confrontation.

"None of your damn business." Aaron cried glaring at Sean as though he was the cause of it all.

"Just go back in to your room, and pretend you never came out here." Reid stated still glaring at Aaron.

"Kayla, are you okay?" He asked looking at me, as if just noticing I was in a sheet.

"I'd like to go get dressed, but my door is currently being blocked by an asswhole." I stated now offically annyoed.

"Are you gonna at least let her go into her dorm, so she can get dressed." Sean said looking at Aaron reproachfully.

He moved away from the door as Reid started with me but I stopped him, and said,

"Knowing you two you might start fightingthe moment you walk by eachother, how 'bout I just let Sean come in with me." I stated, as Sean and I walked in leaving a very shocked Aaron, and a pretty pissed looking Reid.

"What the hell was that about?" Sean asked.

"uh... its sort of a long story but to sum it up Aaron, was saying that Reid was just using me, like you know, he did with the ither girls, and Reid got pissed at him. So..." I trailed off looking around my rom, as I walked to the dresser.

"Well, you already know where I stand on that... and now that he actually got you in bed, it might either prove me right, or wrong, and I hope for your sake I'm wrong." Sean said watching me as I pulled out some clothes.

"Well, its a good thing I **know** you are." I said smartly as I threw my clothes on my bed.

The had been slamed open and in flew Reid, with Aaron over him, pushing him further into the room, Reid wasn't having any of that, so he shoved Aaron at least a little bit away enough so he had time to draw back his fist and it quickly met the jaw of Aaron's face.

"Guys! Stop!" I shouted as Sean tried to seperate them, but only ended up getting pushed back out.

'you know what fuck you guys then.' I thought as I slid my clothes on from under the sheet. It took at least two minutes and for the guys to finally realize what I was doing, after they'd stop trying to be all macho, and look at me.

"Kayla?, What the hell are you doing?" It was Reid,

Somehow I managed to get my bra on from under the sheet to, so I simply turned around in that grabbing my shirt, I put it on while I walked out the door.

"Let me know when you guys decide to stop acting like, ..." I struggled for a word to describe how they were acting. "Well, whatever it is you guys are acting like." I finished not being able to find a word and stomped out.

* * *

I was coming out of Sarah and Kate's Dorm after about an hour or two of leaving Reid, when suddenly arms were around me, I turned to see Reid. I just gave him a look that read 'what do you want?'

"I'm sorry." He said softly not really looking at me but at my feet.

"What happened out in the Hallway?" I asked curiously.

"Well, needless to say I was pissed at Aaron when I first saw you two, then he got me even more aggravated, then well YOU got me extremely pissed when you went back to your room with Sean, then I sort of blew up on Aaron." He explained

"** I **got you extremely pissed, what the hell, just 'cuz I walked into a room with Sean, why'd that get you pissed, that's just rediculos!" I cried pulling away from him.

"It got me pissed because you know I don't like Sean at all, what-so-ever, and you went into a room alone with him, not to mention in a sheet with nothing else under it!" He reasoned.

'alright, you got me there.' I thought. "Alright, I admit I can see why your pissed at that, But what exactly did you think was gonna happen?" I asked raising an eyebrow skeptically after taking a breath to calm down a bit.

"I honestly didn't know." He started. "For a second there I thought you were gonna believe Aaron, and everything he said."

My expression softened a little bit as he went on to explain more.

"I thought you were gonna leave me for Sean because of what you heard..." He trailed off, a little unsure.

"hunny." I said as I stepped forward, taking him into a hug then pulling back and pecking him on the lips. "You don't have to worry about that." I told him honestly now, I had no doubt that he would 'fuck and forget' about me.

He smiled, and took my hand as we walked to his dorm. "I have to go talk to Tyler to make sure we're going to Nicky's tonight, I mean it is Sunday, we have school tomorrow." He stated.

"That's never stopped you from going to Nicky's and coming to your dorm at like 2 am before." I told him smirking.

We laughed walking off.

Well, they had a tinsy-wensy kind of fight, but they were over it fast and for _**TaylorAlexandra**_, My last chapter was Strawberry-y. lol I loved you rant btw


	17. two weeks

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Reid shut his phone with a satisfied smirk.

"We're all going." He said as he laid down next to me on his bed.

I smiled at him and said "So I gathered from that smirk on your face."

He simply grinned and leaned down to kiss me.

"So, when are we leaving?" I asked after we pulled apart. "Whenever your ready." was his response.

"uuuuuhm…" He just laughed.

* * *

**(NICKY'S)**We were all at our usual table. Reid and Tyler were at the pool tables as usual beating Aaron and his friends when suddenly...

We break, break  
We break, break  
We break, break  
We're breaking down

We break, break  
We break, break  
We break, break  
We're breaking down

Kate smirked at me as Sarah came back from putting on the **only** song I'd **ever** dance to. I gave them each a look as I got up and made my way over to the pool tables.

'Perfect' I thought. Reid was starting to take his shot as I came up behind him, telling everyone to 'shh'. He pulled the stick back and shot the ball into a corner pocket as I snaked my arms around his waist.

He turned around surprized, but smiled when he saw it was me. I playfully tugged the bottom of his shirt towards the dance floor. He looked at tyler as if to say 'you can finish this' and Tyler simply smirked nodding.

The way that you stare, starts a fire in me  
Come up to my room you sexy little thing  
And let's play a game, I won't be a tease  
I'll show you the boom, my sexy little thing

I wish you would push up on me  
I wish you would push up on me  
I wish you would light me up and say you want me push up on me

We danced till we were in the middle of the dance floor and his arms were around me so he was holding on to my hips from behind, and we satrted to grind to the song. I turned so I could face him and continued to dace.

"Is there a particular reason for this?" He asked suddenly

"for what?" I tried to be innocent.

"Dancing, we usually never dance."

"Well let's not be usual tonight." was my response as I slid my arms around his neck, getting closer to him.

He smirked in reply as we danced until the song faded out, We stopped.

"thanks." I said softly as I started to walk back towards the table.

"Hey." he started as he grabbed my arm, "I didn't do that for free." He finished.

Leaning forward he brushed his lips against mine teasingly, then he was gone I glared over at the pool tables to find a smirking Reid. I turned and walked back to the table.

"What?" I asked at a staring Kate and Sarah.

"First," Kate started, "You two should dance more often, your good." She finished with a grin. I let out a chuckle and shook my head. Kate suddenly looked behind me.

"Second," Sarah cut in, "You might wanna go and slap that girl whose eyeing Reid and now going to make her move." she finished nodding for me to look behind me. So I did, and sure enough there was some blonde making her way closer to Reid.

Rolling my eyes I got up and stalked over to where Reid was, and the blonde bimbo who was now complimenting him on his (yet another) win, touching his arm and all. I stopped to watch, just to check weather or not he would take her bait, I mean she was all but throwing herself at him, He faked a smile at her a glanced towards the table to find me gone, then looked awkwardly back at the girl.

She didn't get the hint, obviously. 'Alright I've had enough.' I thought as I contiued to walk over to him. The girl had her back to me, but Reid saw me. There was enough room for me to squeeze in between them, so I did. Of course, making the girl take a couple steps away from Reid.

"Hey Babe." I greeted putting my arms around his neck and getting so close to him that I could feel the whole front of his body, and I'm guessing he could feel all of mine as well.

"Congrats, yet again." I said leaning up to him, and giving him a totally major PDA worthy kiss.

"Well, I'll win at pool every time I play, if that the re-action I get." He told me with the usual cocky as hell Reid smirk after we pulled away.

I smirked at him.

"Excuse me, but him and I were talking..." The blonde interupted, apperently this blonde was the one that went by the whole 'blondes are dumb.' Not all of them are though. but this one definitely went past dumb.

"Yeah well, I'll let you in on something, he's not interested, in either A) going home with you. Or B) taking you home. you want to know why, its because he'll be with me." I responded only bothering to spare a glance at her.

"Oh really, well I'm more certain he'd have a better time with me." was her come back.

"Oh, well looks like you'll have to find a different guy to pass your STDs on to then huh?" I mock pouted as I turned around to face her.

She looked outraged, and gave me a glare. By now I had disentangled myself from Reid, but was still standing in between her and him. I just smirked at her. She suddenly slapped me.

"Alright, bad move." I said Reid started forward, to grab me, but I had already gotten the girl on the ground, and was throwing punches. The girls raced over, along with Caleb and Pogue, who ran over from the fooseball table, Tyler was trying to hold back the blonde, and Reid grabbed me.

"Careful Tyler, you might catch something." I said after I got out of Reids grip and stormed out of the bar.

I heard the door open behind me and I turned on;y to be crucshed by arms coming around me.

"Nice punch." came a voice.

"Yeah you got her good, but are you okay?" came yet anouther voice.

It was Sarah and Kate.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I hope she's not." I growled out the last part.

They chuckled and released me. As the door behind us was slamed open, and a pissed off Reid came out, an angrey Caleb following.

"Your fucking Birthday's in two weeks." Caleb shouted from behind Reid.

Reid whipped around so fast. "If it was your Girl you would've done the same fucking thing!"

"uh..." I started, "what'd you do?" I asked after I grabbed Reid's hand.

"I-..." He started.

"He fucking used on Nicky, so you wouldn't get kicked out of the bar for a week, or two." Caleb spat out.

"Oh." is all I could say.

"Oh?" Caleb started, "He's accsending soon, if he doesn't cut down in a matter of days he'll get addicted." He finished, and it wasn't 'said' it was yelled.

"Jesus fucking Christ Caleb! Tell the whole world why don't you, oh and don't talk about me like I'm not here." Reid shouted back.

"Reid." I started softly, "I think we should just go, c'mon let's go back to my dorm. I don't want you getting into a fight." I stated still softly to Reid.

"No!, like he said last time, we're talking about this now!" it was Caleb again.

Pogue and Tyler were by Sarah and Kate. They looked slightly alarmed.

"Fine, we'll settle it now then!" Reid shouted as he pulled away from me, slightly and thew Caleb back some few feet.

Caleb got up and was pissed all the same. Reid was suddenly thrown back as well.

"Are fucking kidding m-" I stated under my breath as I turned around to find Reid slowly getting to his feet. Pogue and Tyler had some sense to get involved now, and break it up. I quickly went to Reid's side as Sarah did the same to Caleb. (A/N yes Kate knows because Pogue had ascended, and that's how she found out Sarah and Kate don't know about Kayla though)

"C'mon." I whispered as Reid and I walked to my car.

"I'll drive." He said gruffly. I rolled my eyes but tossed him the skeys saying, "You crah you die." then chuckled at myself, it got him to smile.

"I'll make sure we don't crash babe." as we got in.

"You use and you die." I started, "Now, not later." I warned, it was his turn to laugh now. As we drove off to the Dorms, he turned on the music, and drove faster then usual.

We got there and I was relieved to be alive.

"You maniac!" accused slowly looking over at him.

"Oh, c'mon your fine, I didn't crash." He said chuckling and getting out.

"Well, I hope at least if anything it got your anger out." I muttered as we made our way to my Dorm.

I unlocked and walked in to hear Reid say after closing the door, "I remember what went on the last time I was in this room," He started "well on the bed anyway." He sadded suggestively.

"Oh, god." I moaned out.

"uh. No hun you may have felt like you were in heaven, but iit was my name you were screaming, not his." Reid said laying down on the bed.

I rolled my eyes as I laid down next to him, chuckling.

"oh c'mon you loved every minute of it and you know it." He laughed.

"You, mister are way to cocky." I accused.

"Hey, I'm not cocky, I just know what I do to you." He reasoned.

We eventually fell asleep after talking for a while...

Anyways, No cliff hanger, and I had writers block that's why it took so long to post. I really didn't expect it to be this long, all of you readers reading this check out yet another covenant mine called 'I can't stay away' plz REVIEW REVIEW!


	18. Who the hell are you?

I wasn't sure how this chapter was gonna turn out, I was espeaacially surprised when I looked back at how much I wrote. Anyway you know the drill read, then hit that blue button with the word Review next to it.

Waking up to an alarm, sucks; am I right? Yes, especially if it's early, like 6 am and you were up late the night before. But as for today, it was a little different, yeah the alarm woke me up the same time as usual, but then I had the grueling task in waking up Reid.

"Reid? C'mon time to wake up." I said.

"mmmmjf no, twnt mur mints." He mumbled into the pillow

I chuckled softly. "C'mon babe, wake up."

He rolled towards me, arm slung over my hips now.

"Babe," I purred leaning close to his ear.

"mmm, twet mints." He mumbled pulling me closer.

I stole the shirt he was wearing the night before and that was what I slept in.

Smirking to myself I thought about the first night he ever stayed the night with me, _I'm gonna get him back for that,_ I thought remembering that he made all them believe we had slept together that night.

I flicked my tongue over his earlobe, "C'mon babe, get up." I pressed myself against him. I heard a soft groan come out of him.

"Reid." I whispered seductively soft.

His eyes opened slowly, "Hey, you're not naked." He smirked.

"Ugh! Fine, I get it can't be happy with what you got I won't you up like that anymore." I said starting to get up off the bed.

"Babe, I was kidding." He said quickly pulling me back down next to him.

"Yeah, you'd better be." I said smirking.

"We've gotta get ready for school, babe."

"Ugh!," he groaned, "can't we skip today?" he asked.

"You can if you want to get your ass beat by Caleb, then myself." I replied getting up.

"You love this ass, you know you do, I mean c'mon everyone does." He joked grinning.

I rolled my eyes, as I slid the over sized t-shirt off, not really caring about Reid seeing naked anymore.

"You know that you really are naked, why don't you come back, and make my dream come true, huh? For my birthday?" He asked

"First, I am not completely nude." I started turning to face him.

"Easy solution, I'll take your panties off, for you." He suggested.

"Second," I started ignoring his last comment, "Your birthdays not till two weeks." I finished turning back to my closet.

"You never said no to me taking them off." Reid said, he was right behind me now, I not only felt his breathing but I heard it too, his hands immediately found my waist, then slid down to my hips, one hand on either side of me. His pointer fingers hooked under the elastic waist band of my underwear and pulled it down.  
And of course Reid, being well Reid he traveled down with them.

I swallowed hard. Then stepped out of them, He kissed his way back up, I was facing him.

"Now, do you want to stay, here with me? All day?" He asked, now kissing along my collar bone.

"Reid, my parents' will kil-" I started but was cut off, Reid had leaned in and kissed me. I felt hands at my lower back. And they continued down further.

I cried out in surprise as Reid lifted me off the ground, instinctively my legs wrapped around Reid, who let out a low groan,

"Now you gotta stay." Was all he said and for the rest of day I saw parts of him and my blankets for most of the day.

* * *

Ok, an alarm is the second worst thing to wake up to, the first is banging.

Throwing on Reid's shirt I answered the door.

"Again huh?" came a voice, it was Sean.

"Huh?" I asked still half-asleep.

He chuckled, "Or maybe you guys were just really tired, anyways, here I got your work for you." He handed a folder to me.

"Thanks." I called as he turned to walk away.

I closed the door then saw the red numbers glowing from the clock, it read 2:23 pm.

"Shit!" I cried, I was supposed to meet Kate and Sarah a half-hour ago. So I used to get ready, hey I was short on time, get off my back alright? Writing a quick note to Reid saying,

_**Had to go babe, sorry. I had a great day tho. Anyway I'm out with Sarah and, Kate k? You can call my cell, and remember to lock the door WITH THE SPARE KEY like I threatened you before, you use you die, now not later.  
love you,  
Kay  
**_

"I'm so sorry!" I cried as I raced over to Kate and Sarah, of course I had to track them down through phone tag, but at least I found them.

"I woke up real late." I explained deciding it'd be best to skip the whole 'Reid got me in bed' story.

"I'll say you woke up late, I mean you only slept through the whole school day." Kate said with a smile.

"No, from what I heard Tyler told Caleb that Reid never made it back to his dorm last night." Sarah said with a sly grin, "I guess we should be relieved that he wasn't getting himself into trouble." She finished.

"I hate you." I told her, "Anyway I didn't call you guys here to tell you about Reid and I having sex."

"Coulda done without that being said." Kate interrupted with a disgusted face.

"You know I've heard that if you keep your face that way for a while it'll stay that way forever." I remarked to her. She stuck her tongue out at me that her expression went back to its normal look..

"What should I get Reid for his birthday?" I asked

"Um. Go to Victoria Secret?" Kate offered.

"mm-mm, that's not exactly original." I shot it down.

"Well, we have to go there anyways." She added.

"how 'bout a new wallet?" Sarah suggested. Then at Kate and my expressions she quickly explained, "He gets a lotta money when he's at Nicky's."

Needless to say we left the mall defeated, except with new lingerie. I was driving back to Spenser, Kate and Sarah were off meeting their boyfriend at Caleb's house, It suddenly started to downpour.

great. I thought as I pulled over. There's no way I'm driving in this. I turned the car off. Pulling out my cell phone, I started to dial Reid's number to let him know I might be a little late about getting back to the dorms. Suddenly my radio turned on, and some song blasted through the speakers.

Even though no one was around I took a look around as I reached over to turn it off.

"Well, I finally got you alone, alone as in without Garwin, and I must say I see why he never leaves your side." Came a voice from the back seat of the car, I spun around to see a raven haired brown eyed guy sitting in the middle seat his arms out stretched on both sides of him.

"Who the hell are you?" I cried.

Ha ha ha ha... I did it again, if you want more and to figure out who this guy is. the answer is simple, review. Please review, oh and I''m just wondering what do you all think of Sean? hmm? you might see him playing a big role in the next chapter, anyways really what do you think of him? Review


	19. Binding

"Oh don't worry about that. I'd be a little worried about you and your boyfriend, if I were you. But then again, I'm not you."

I started to say something, but then everything went black.  
Waking up in a strange room tends to install some fear in you, the room had one window, and a military looking cot in it.

"You might wanna call your boyfriend, and let him know you're gonna be late." The same guy from the car said, as he levitated my cell phone to me.

"No." I responded.

"No? Listen I wasn't asking you too. I was telling you, now do it." He said sounding irritated.

"How the hell did you get powers?" I spat, deciding that changing the subject seemed like a good idea.

"You were never told about Chase were you?" He asked with interest now, at my confused expression, he told me in a shorter version, "I'm his closest living relative."

"All he did was suddenly appear on my doorstep, I could clearly see that he was going to die, he explained everything in a short matter of time. The injuries he sustained were magical and normal injuries, so he couldn't exactly heal himself fully, after making me swear I'd avenge his death. He willed me the powers he had." He finished.

My confused expression was still on my face.

"I'm here for more power, and your boyfriend will be the one to give them to me." He stated, "So as I said, call your boyfriend, now."

"No." I said again.

The guys hand collided with the side of my face.

"Do it!" He shouted.

"You're early, you know. Reid's birthday isn't for two more weeks." I stated with a smirk.

"No, I'm not early." He stated with a smirk. I met his gaze with a glare of my own.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I growled.

"Call your fucking boyfriend now! Otherwise your face won't be the only sore thing you have tomorrow." He shouted, as his hand met my face yet again.

Picking up my phone, I scrolled to Reid's name, and hit the call button, nervously awaiting to hear Reid's voice.

"Babe? Hey where are you? Sarah and Kate said that you left at the same they did, and even then they got here, before you did." He greeted.

"..." I couldn't talk, "R-Reid," I started my voice sounding alot not like my own, it sounded scared.

"Where're you? What's wrong?" He asked. Instantly knowing something was wrong.

Snapping out of my scared, helpless faze momentarily. "Reid, This guys got me, he claims he's related to Chase in some way. He also wants more power, and hes gonna get it from you!" I had to shout the last part considering my phone was ripped from my hands, just as the guy yelled. "You stupid bitch!" and I slapped hard enough, for me to almost get knocked over, and cry out.

"Hello, Reid."

"Oh, calm down, I haven't done anything to her, that's really bad; **yet**."

"Meet us in the woods, near Spenser, tonight 10:30." Then he hung up, and tossed my phone on the cot I was leaning against.

"Well, looks like we have some time on our hands, huh?" He started on me again.

A sudden thought hit me,_ He doesn't know I have powers,_Then another voice insisted that I don't use them. Suddenly The guys mouth was on mine, his hand wrapped in my hair, he broke the kiss only to snarl at me to , "kiss back."  
I didn't. Not willingly anyway, my lips started to move on their own against a now pair of smirking ones.

"Jake! Enough!" came a shout.

The guy, I'm guessing Jake finally pulled back, shoving me so that my back bounced off the metal frame of the cot. The shout came from a doorway. I looked and found Sean standing there, he walked in to the room, looking me up and down.

"Sean." I said it softly, a whisper almost.

He gave me a smirk.

"Garwin's meeting me there, since she warned him about it and all." Jake said looking to Sean after glaring at me. I bit my lip, still hoping Sean would help me out, I mean I know he hates Reid, but that has nothing to do with me, right?

Sean nodded, "I knew he would. I mean you have his girlfriend, the only girl as far as I know, he didn't leave after he got her in bed."

I was shocked, I mean I figured he wasn't gonna be any help the minute after he didn't hit Jake, or anything once Jake pulled away from me, but it still hurt.

"How-" I started softly, too soft. "How the hell could you do this!" I yelled now angry.

"Shut u-"Jake started to say but Sean cut him off.

"How?" He started, "Kay, I really had no problem with you, really." He started calmly, "But you don't know the pain my cousin felt, after Reid. I saw her expression, when he walked away from her. And to have him not do the same to you, well it's just not all that great of a feeling." Sean said a little more angry now then before.

"But, you just said that you didn't have a problem with me, Why do this to me?" I asked, feeling a lump forming in my throat I tried to swallow it down, but it simply wouldn't go away. My eyes also became blurry, I tried to hold back all the tears, I mean** I** don't cry.**Kayla Parker**doesn't cry, I hate crying. It's well, a weakness. I felt betrayed now.

"I have two reasons for that, first. You were a way to get to him. Second I **_didn't_** have a problem with you, until you got with Garwin. I was actually going to hook up with you. Why do you think I helped you move in? To be nice?" He asked with a smirk, anger filled his every word.

_Could you really hate Reid that much? _I thought, the question directed at Sean, but it was unasked, I couldn't talk to him anymore.

"Jake, just so you know, don't leave Kay by herself in here, she'll escape, I mean she has the power." Sean said, hie eyes not leaving mine.

My mouth dropped open, I was pissed now. Jake was looking at me with interest now, as he asked, "Really?"

"How the hell do you know that!" I yelled.

"You were mumbling in your sleep that night about being a witch." He answered.

At Jake's new expression I quickly said, "You kill me, and you won't get to Reid's powers."

"Simple, I'll have him will me his powers then I'll get yours, or better yet, I'll have you give me an heir, he'll probably be twice as strong. I mean what with two magical parents. That's never happened before, all though theres never been a female with powers. Tell me how'd you get the power?" He said.

"..." I stayed silent.

"I asked you a question." He said, with an irritated look in his eye.

I suddenly felt as if my whole body was on fire. Like a thousand knives were stabbed everywhere on my body, or I was being electrocuted. This caused me to cry out in pain.

"You gonna tell me now?" He asked.

I couldn't talk, I was catching my breath. Not that he gave me long enough time to do that, I was once again hit with pain, only now it was about ten times stronger then it had previously been._ Well he already knows so go for it._Something told me, I sent a shock of power at Jake, knocking him into the wall. I was satisfied to hear a crack of plaster.

He got up, and looked down at me, "Now we can't have that can we?" I was still breathing hard, I felt tingling, where all the pain had been. A smirk slid onto his face, not a hot smirk, a smirk that read,'I'm insane' Suddenly his eyes went black, and a burning sensation coursed through me.

Once his eyes were normal, he took a step towards me. I tried to throw him back again with my power, but it didn't work. It felt as though someone blocked it._ Damn it!_ I thought realising it. I could feel my power in me, I just couldn't use it.

He laughed, as though knowing that I tried to use it, as his hand pulled me to sit up, by my hair, saying "Tell me Kayla, hows it feel to be normal?" Only now did I realise, that Sean had left.

A sharp tug at the back of my head brought my attention back to Jake, it was a little late, now but, next thing I knew was Jakes lips on mine, and I sharp and sudden pain on my upper lip. I tasted blood, then it all went black.

* * *

**_With Reid_**The phone smashed against the wall and landed on the carpet surprisingly unbroken. All eyes in the room were on Reid.

"What is it? What happened?" Tyler asked.

"He's got her." Reid breathed out.

"What? Whose get who?" Caleb asked.

"Some whack ass relative of Chase has got Kayla!" Reid yelled

"Wha-? I mean How's that possible?" Sarah asked in a small voice.

"Well, gee I don't know. You were one of the last fucking people to see her! You explain it!" Reid yelled.

"Reid!" Caleb yelled this time, "It's not Sarah's fault, don't snap at her." He finished in an authoritative voice.

Reid looked beyond pissed off now, he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from yelling. "Did the guy say anything else?" Pogue interrupted, before a fight could break out.

"I'm meeting him in the woods, near Spenser. At 10:30." Reid said still agitated.

"Don't worry she'll be okay." Pogue offered.

"You don't fucking know that!" Reid yelled.

Suddenly Reid's cell phone went off, it was Kayla's ring. MSI 'shut me up' came from the speakers of the phone. Reid raced over to it, and scooped it up, to find that he was sent a video. Opening it fast. He sat down on the couch he has in his living room, only to have everyone try and see what it was.

"Well. Nice to meet you Garwin, well technically we won't really met until later, 10:30 to be exact, but in the meantime I thought you'd want to see this." The screen turned to show a knocked out Kayla, on the cot. The screen seemed to get closer to her, there was a forming bruise on Kayla's left side of her face, a bloody upper lip, and well obviously knocked out.

"Now, no need to even think about her using to get out of here. I basically binded them already.: The voice said, as though narrating. "And this is all I've done, so far. I should explain the injuries, huh? I mean c'mon Garwin I know your wondering."

The video was moved closer to Kayla's motionless body. It was focusing on the side of Kayla's face, where the bruise was forming, " I had to slap her around, I must say she's stubborn."

Now the video switched to Kayla's split lip.

"I'd rather demonstrate this one to you, I enjoy it. I'm more then sure she does too." As the voice said this Kayla's body started to struggle with moving, "Kayla, babe theres no point in trying, I've made it so your unable to move an inche, and if you do it'll hurt like hell." The voice told her. She moaned in pain, as she dispite the guys warning tried to move.

"I warned you." He told her as though discplining a child. "Say something for your boyfriend, huh? how 'bout a tearful plea for help. Just to boost my esteem for this little plan I've set up."

"Go fuck yourself." She growled.

"Oh, be pateint we'll do that later from what I hear, it's easy to do. For now, let's deal with this."

The video was jerked up, and then turned in time to see, a tan skin black hair brown eyed guy lean in and roughly kiss Kayla. Reid watched as the guy clearly bit down an Kayla's bottom lip. Hard.

She let out a cry of pain, as blood started to run down her lip. Once he finally pulled away, wipping his own mouth to get rid of the blood.

"You know you enjoyed that." The guy told her.

"How 'bout you unable your stupid little spell, and give me my power back and I'll show you what I'll really enjoy. She growled glaring up at the camera. Only to get slapped on the side of the face the bruise was froming, making her cry out in pain. The video ended at that.

Everyone was around Reid, silent waiting for him to explode. He got up, leaving his phone there, and walked out. Nobody tried to follow him until they heard a yell of rage, and helplessness and the sound of glass shattering. They got to the kitchen to see Reid nursing a bloody hand, standing next to a glass door that led to the backyard deck of the house.

"Reid James Garwin! What the hell do you thi-" Started a scream it was Reids' mom Melinda.


	20. happening a little earlier then planned

Here it is! hope you review, it'd help a lot. Really. So please, Just do it! Alrighty? I treid to show a little bit of Jake, like why he's avenging Chase's death... I thought it'd be useful, I don't know why... Anyway, Review, please? It'd be muchly appreciated. On to the story : )

Everyone looked form Melinda, then back to Reid. Still standing there, craddling the bloody hand.

"What is going on?" Miranda asked, expecting an immediate answer.

"..." everyone looked to Reid.

"Reid, what is it sweetie?" She asked again, only this time moving towards him.

Reid still silent looked at is mother, she saw his eyes which only increased her worry.She quickly took him by the wrist and, led him to the kitchen sink. Running his hand under the water.

"Well, somebody tell me what's going on." Miranda practiacally yelled.

"Chase has a relative." is all Sarah explained.

"You have got to tel, your feather." Miranda said to Reid, alarmed now.

"No, No, No Mom he's got Kayla!" Reid cried yanking his hand out from under the water.

"That girl your seeing? The one your always mentioning?"

"Yeah." He nodded,

"Reid, hunny. You **_have_** to tell your father."

"No." is all he said.

* * *

  
**_(Kayla)_**

"So, Kay. It's almost time." Jake said as he dragged a chair, so that it was facing me on the cot.

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"I told you, I'm avenging Chase's death."

"Why? I mean it's not like he's around anymore." I said staring him down.

"I gave him my word, if I don't. All the power I have goes away." He explained shortly.

I reached my conclusion, "You're addicted."

"Chase failed to mention all that stuff, yeah. Besides I get more power this way, So al least I get something out of this." He said.

I shook my head, "You're an idiot." I told him, "You get these extraordinary gifts suddenly, and you use, and use and use, then think there won't be any consequences? God, you Putnam's are stupid, I mean this is what now? The second person of your bloodline?" I asked.

He was suddenly smirking. Getting up he started towards me, "How 'bout you and I brake the cycle?" he asked as he straddled me.

"Get off me!" I cried trying to struggle against the spell, only to have two tons of pain hit me.

**_

* * *

_**

**_(Reid) _**

"Wait. What?" Reid asked in shock, and disbelief.

"Reid, we're so sorry. We just didn't know when to tell you." His mother said, eyes watering.

"Uh. How 'bout the first birthday that I could talk?" He cried out, pissed now.

"Reid." His dad started in a warning tone.

"No! You can't fucking do this!" He started, "Here I am thinking, that along with everyone else. That I'm ascending in two weeks. Two fucking weeks! But no I'm ascending tonight!" he yelled.

"Reid, sweetheart. We had to, we weren't married, when you were really conceived. Then the marriage had to wait, another two weeks on account that Pogues dad had passed away." His mother stated her face wet with tears, as she reached out to grab his hand.

Reid pulled away as though her touch would burn him.

"..." He remained silent, then stormed out to where everybody else was. "What's wrong?" Kate asked alarmed.

"I'm ascending at tonight," He began, "At 10:37."

"Tonight, but I thought-" Sarah started, but was abruptly cut off as Reid's phone once again rang.

**_

* * *

_**

**_(Kayla)_**

"Get off me!" I screamed as he leaned down, only to reach for my cellphone.

Flipping it open, he hit a couple buttons, and I'm guessing was recoding.

"Just letting your boyfriend know, that your still breathing." Jake said with a smirk.

"Get the fuck off me!" I growled.

"Maybe, now we could get to fucking." He said with a grin. He set the phone, down on the chair conveniently facing us, as he leaned down and kissed, which I'm glad to say that I woudd not return, willingly.

"Kayla." He said dragging my name out. "It wouldn't be so bad, if you participated." he insisted as he pulled my shirt over my head, throwing it acros the rom as his hands roamd everywhere, that was no longer covered.

"Get off me" I shriked.

"Shut up!" He yelled as he buried his face, in te crook of my neck, and niped at what was there. Hard.

His hands started to wander, down. And with quickness I've never seen, he had my jeans unbottoned, and were on the floor. Sighing. He grabbed the phone and pointed the camera on me, clad in my bra and panties.

"Well, Reid." Jake started, "I can definitely see why you didn't let her go, I mean... just looking at her, uh well. We might have to let you go. I've got something, to uh... relieve. That'll take a while."

With that he ran his hands all over me, and then stopped the video. My closed eyes opened and saw Jake above me grinning.

"Get. The. Fuck. Of me!" I growled again.

He simply smirked. "I'll give Garwin, about 5 minutes, until we give Garwin a call."

Okay, it's sort, believe me. I know, I'm kinda dissapointed with the shortness myself. But whatever, what do you think? Really I had to try and think of a reason as to why Jake would show up that early, and well I did because my story wasn't planned this way it somehow just happened. Its a new twist. : ) Anyway make me happy and review please?? Tank you to all who do review, it's very helpful, to all author... so thanks


	21. Time to go

**Chapter 21: **_**  
**_**  
**** Well… Chapter 21… Wow, anyway Review as soon as you get the chance please?**__

__Jake was still above me with that sadistic smile. I tried as much as I could to be elsewhere, instead of having an insane guy on top of me, and touching me wherever he liked, but needless to say I was unsuccessful. So then I thought that maybe keeping him talking might distract him from his course of action a bit.

"So how did your whole scheme work?" I asked figuring he'd be interested in talking about how his ingenious plan worked.

"Well…" He started as he pulled back with a smile.

"It's pretty simple really, I just needed to recruit someone who hated Reid enough, and that person was Sean; Sean Masters. You really have no idea how he felt when Reid didn't leave you, also He really wanted you, and yet… You chose Reid Garwin over him. A guy who had a reputation of leaving girls once he got them in bed… So you get the picture." He replied with a slight smirk.

"Anyway, once I found him it was smooth sailing after. I had sent over a lot of fake Kayla's and Garwin's, just to give you the heads up, but obviously it didn't work." He continued.

"No," I cut him off. "It did, I don't know about Reid but I figured it had died down after a little bit, but I guess I was wrong." I stated feeling rather stupid now.

He chuckled, "Boy were you wrong."

I rolled my eyes.

"The only reason knew you were at the mall was Sean, I mean he stopped by your dorm, and then gave you the homework, you honestly thought he'd was just tat nice of a guy?" He asked in an incredulous voice, "No, I used so that once he opened you're door I could sneak in, I was invisible of course, but anyway I saw you're note, and then I took off, and followed you. Yes, even to Victoria Secrets." He grinned at the last part.

I shook my head feeling pissed now.

"Anyway, it's time to get on with the plan, I'll give your boyfriend a call while you get dressed." He shrugged waving his hand towards me casually as he turned away towards the door. I sat up slowly, then realizing I could move with feeling two tons of pain I looked to see Jake just about to get to the door, I launched myself at him trying to get a good grip on my phone, not sure as to what would happen once I got a hold of it. I finally gripped my phone, even though I was coming from behind Jake who didn't spin around to face me. Then I pulled back slightly clutching my phone, then I made a move to hit him in the back of his neck, only I didn't quite get that far.

He caught my wrist, holding it in a tight grip, only getting tighter reacting instinctively I went to hit him with my other hand, and that worked like I planned I nailed him in the face, as his grip on my wrist loosened I yanked it back and tried to make a run for the other side of the room only to be slammed onto the floor by Jake above me. His whole body pinned me there.

"I'll have that, thank you." He said as he snatched my phone back only pissing me off further, then I heard him chuckle slightly. "This is quite the compromising position, isn't it?"

I glared at the wall not being able to turn and face him. He was pinning me down his entire body pressed against the back of mine. "Get. Off. Me." I said slowly.

"So we can have a repeat of what just happened? No thanks." He replied.

"So what? I'm leaving here, and meeting Reid in the forest like this, I'll catch a cold." I replied sarcastically.

"What makes you think you'll be wearing anything?" He replied.

My body stiffened. "Oh, relax." He said as he brushed my hair away from my ear. "It could be fun." As he said this his lips brushed against my ear.

"Get. Off!" I shouted. As I went to push myself up, only to be slammed back down again.

"My, my, someone's determined." He replied with a slight amused tone in his voice. "This really could be fun."

Suddenly he was off me, but I still couldn't move, I was quickly flipped over, the room was empty, I blinked thinking I was just seeing things, or in this case, not seeing things…, when I opened them. I was somewhere else _What?_ I asked myself. Suddenly I felt so relaxed, and I just lost track of everything as I looked around, I was on a beach. Some where, I looked to my right and saw Reid laying there next to me, he looked over at me with a grin pointedly looking at my body.

"Nice." Was all he said.

Quickly following his gaze I noticed was in a bathing suit, not my bathing suit though. It was way different then mine. This one was barely there. I was so confused, but I didn't care. I was so relaxed, then Reid leaned in and captured my lips in his, only to roll over on top of me. I groaned as I willingly kissed back feeling so, so, content. His hand moved to my hips, fingertips sliding just under the strings of the bikini I was wearing. I gasped, as his other hand was suddenly untying the back of the top I had on. I made a move to hold up the top only to find that I couldn't move, that snapped me back to reality, and I was back in the room, only to find Jake above me.

"Ugh!" He groaned as he sat up, "It was just getting good too."

I couldn't even look at him.

Then I realized that my bra was unclipped from behind, "What?" I started.

"Well, I was hoping that you'd be happy with what I was making you feel, that you'd stay there till' I was finished, but obviously that didn't work out." He rolled his eyes at the last part, as his hand slid under my back and hooked my bra back up. I was uncomfortably now aware of how little I had on now.

He snatched my phone, and continued keeping me immobile as he called Reid.

"Hello." He started into the phone.

"Oh calm down She's right here."

"That wasn't asked very nicely, don't you have manors?"

"Oh well that's so much better sure you can talk to her as soon as you ask nicely." He said sarcastically

"Well… if that's the best you can do…" He trailed off as he slid a hand down my left arm so I could move it as he held out the phone to me.

"Talk." Was the only thing he said.

"Re-Reid?" I asked. My voice jumping up an octave as well as breaking in mid-sentence.

"Kay? Are you okay?" He asked.

"No…. Reid don't do it. Don't will him your powers please, I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that you died for me. Please don't. Promise."

"I'm sorry, but I can't." He replied sounding now determined.

"No. Don't-" I began.

"Kay, I'm not gonna let him hurt you. Especially if it's just to get to me. Okay?" He cut me off.

"Reid, I don't want you to get killed. Please don't." I replied.

"No, Kayla I can't not do anything. I love you too much." He said, would've thought twice about that but, the fierceness in his voice had me believing him.

"I-I love you to-" I started only to have the phone snatched from my hand as a rather annoyed Jake said, "Alright times up."

"Remember 10:30, come alone." Then he hung up. Turning his gaze on me I saw his eyes flash as he said, "Time to get ready."

**  
Reid**

Shutting the phone feeling slightly relieved at the sound of Kayla's voice Reid sighed.

"Well?" Caleb asked almost pushy.

Biting back a smartassed retort Reid replied with, "She's fine, well; she can talk at least."

"Right. Well, we'd better get going." Caleb replied standing up.

"Whoa, **we**? I don't think so… He wants me alone."

"Which is exactly why we're not letting you. We do this together, okay?" Tyler said looking at Reid.

"No, I'm not willing to risk it." Reid began shaking his head, "Kayla's life depends on it."

"Reid, We're not morons, we'll hang back far enough so that no one sees us."

Reid still looked reluctant, "No. I'll be fine, I can handle this on my own."

"Will you just let us help you; You know we've got your back." Caleb replied quoting back Reid's words to him a few months ago.

Reid sent him something along the lines of a smirk, "I know you do, but please; jut this once do as I ask." He replied back to him 'causing Caleb to chuckle.

"It doesn't matter what you say you know; nothings gonna stop us from following you." Pogue interrupted.

Reid gave him a look; "Guys; no."

"Do we have a plan yet?" Pogue asked Caleb ignoring Reid's protest.

Caleb shook his head as Tyler jumped in, "We'll just have to come up with one, and fast."

"Something that doesn't involve us to be seen, or if so it should give us the split-second advantage." Pogue interjected.

"Yeah, and it has to be effective, and fast." Caleb said nodding.  
Reid looked around at the guys in his living room, they were there to help him; no matter what happened. He realized, and he also realized that there was no point in trying to argue with them, because they would do what they felt was right anyway.

"I've got one." He replied jumping in. Causing all the guys to look at him.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Caleb asked watching as Reid stood up and headed outside his front door.

"It's called let Reid kick his ass." Reid shouted back just before the door closed that caused a chuckle to ripple throughout the room.

"Guess we'll be taking this brainstorm to the car then guys." Caleb said standing up. The two girls stood with them and then they were quickly talked to sit back down and stay by their boyfriends. The girls began to protest together, only to be shushed with a sentence from Caleb.

"Stay and comfort Miranda, She'll be needing it." Then the boys took off in the hummer towards the woods near Spenser.


	22. Meeting

**  
**"So aside from Reid's input, we have no idea what we're going to do?" Tyler asked from the passenger seat.

"We're thinking of that at this moment." Caleb said sounding slightly annoyed at Tyler's lack of confidence.

"I still say we should just let me kick his ass." Reid replied looking away from the road for a split second to glance at Tyler.

"No." Pogue cut in. "Guy's we've also gotta remember everything that happened with Chase, we have to learn from our mistakes."

"There also weren't four of us that went after him." Caleb reminded him. Pogue shrugged.

"That only makes it easier for us." Reid replied.

Tyler drummed his fingers on the dashboard anxiously, "You okay, dude?" Reid asked him with a glance. Tyler nodded as he replied with, "Just forming a plan in my head."

"Care to share with the class as to what you're thinking?" Reid asked.

"Well, if we're meeting this guy in the woods it'll be easier for us to remain unseen, given that it's so dark out now." The guys were listening waiting for the turning point when they hear the action of the plan. "I was thinking we could use it to our advantage, and come in on all sides, not just all coming from one angle…" He trailed off.

"That way he can't run away, unless he just disappears." He finished rather anti-climatic.

"I don't know if that's gonna work…" Reid trailed off slowly.

"Well, we're running out of options here, Reid." Caleb said from behind him.

Reid looked irritated at that statement. "You know Caleb it's not something I can just go with Kayla's life depends!-" Reid began only to be cut off by Tyler yelling, "Hey! Watch the road!"

"It's fine Ty, there's nothing even in the -. Oh shit!" Reid cried as he slammed on the bakes swiftly bringing the hummer to a stop, before running something over.

The guys were breathing hard waiting for the shock to wear off suddenly Pogue broke the silence, "What the hell is that?"

The attention of the car was now focused on whatever was in the road.

"Is- is that a person?" Tyler asked leaning closer to the front window squinting into the dark slightly.

"I hope not-" Caleb was cut off by Reid swearing as he hit the steering wheel, only to quickly jump out.

"Fuck, guys, I think that's Kayla." Pogue said as he swiftly slid out of the car following Reid over. The other two followed suit, they watched Reid react as he raced to the person's side, "Kayla?" He cried sinking to his knees.

He took the person in to his arms, and cradled the person closer to his chest.

Upon coming closer the guys saw the figure in Reid's arms better. They saw that Kayla had blood all over her stomach as though she'd been stabbed.

"Kayla. C'mon Babe, open your eyes… please." Reid begged.

Her eyes suddenly flickered open, "Re-Reid?" the soft hoarse voice shocked everyone, and even Reid jumped a little.

"I'm right here, Kay. I'm here." Reid said shakily.

"Don't- don't leave me. Please." Kayla pleaded suddenly gripping Reid tighter as she feebly tried to pull herself closer to him.

"I won't, baby. I promise." Reid sounded as though he was trying to fight off tears.

"O-okay… Good." She replied nodding her head becoming visibly relieved. "I don't want to be alone…"

"You're not, I'm right here."

"Reid, I-I love you-"

"Don't." He cut her off almost fiercely, " Don't say good-bye yet. You're not going anywhere. You're going to go with the guys, and I'm gonna stay here and face this psycho, and then we'll see each other soon after that."

The guys behind Reid just watched in silence. Suddenly Kayla just disappeared, almost dissolving in Reid's' arms. The heavy silence was broken by laughter, laughter that sounded as though the person was insane. Reid jumped up looking bewildered, and pissed off.

"What the hell?" Pogue asked aloud, not to anyone particular, as everyone looked around for the source of the noise. The roads were wet from the rain earlier on that day, and it seemed as though the trees surrounding the road they were on were leaning towards them in a manor of trying to pin them where they were. Then a sudden figure was standing on the highest of the branches in the trees.

"Garwin, It really is a pleasure to meet you." A voice said from the trees, as a tan, brown eyed, raven haired man floated down from the trees, "even though I will saw you broke the agreement we made, you seemed to have brought you're entire little troop of boy scouts with you."

"Yeah, it's a group effort to make sure all of our cookies get sold." Reid replied sarcastically.

The guy smirked, "You know, I like you. You're funny, even under the circumstances." The guy took a step in to the road.

"Do you have a name?" Caleb called out from behind Reid looking annoyed.

"Um… excuse me? I believe I was talking to Garwin, not you."

"Your name?" Reid growled out as all his anger bubbled up to the surface.

"Jake." The guy smiled.

"Where's Kayla?"

"That, my friend is a surprise. Not to worry, she some where safe." Jake began, "Although I will say that she has a time limit until, she's in not so good condition, I mean you saw her, a wound like that can only be ignored for so long."

"Where. Is. She?" Reid said taking a rather aggressive step forwards, only to have Jake laugh.

"Reid. Don't." Pogue said from behind as Reid chucked a shock of power at Jake who easily dodged it. Caleb stepped up next to Reid gripping his shoulder telling him to try and calm down. Reid sent him a glare and shrugged off his hand.

Suddenly Caleb was launched into a tree. Tyler and Pogue looked to Reid, who had an equally shocked face on, but was looking to a smirking Jake who simply shrugged nonchalantly.

Pogue and Tyler stepped up only to be slammed into trees themselves. "I told you to come alone." Jake shrugged with a devilish smile.

"Let, Kayla go. Please."

"Will me your powers, then I'll consider it, after she gives me an heir to the powers." Jake shrugged.

Reid's rage boiled over and he threw Jake into a tree. Jake landed on the ground face down. He groaned, as he rolled over with a slight chuckle only proving how insane he really was, " Oh right, you're the jealous type. I forgot really I'm sorry." He said as he pushed himself up.

"Where is Kayla?"

"Jeesh… You just won't let that go will you?" Jake said with an eye roll as he waved his hand in Reid's direction and a light flashed behind Reid.

Quickly turning around Reid saw Kayla, her hands tied together at the bottom of a tree. Kayla's eyes searched around frantically until they finally rested on Reid. Reid started for her, only to feel like he was being struck by lightening.

**_I've heard it hurts like hell never felt it though._**

**_

* * *

_**

**__**

Kayla

Upon opening my eyes I frantically looked around at the sudden change of scenery, my gaze only stopped once it rested on Reid's form standing in front of me. As soon as we locked eyes he started towards me only to be stopped when the skies opened up, and a huge shock of lightening aimed right for him. Instantly I knew what was happening, he was ascending.

_Oh god, please let him survive this._ I thought as I tried to find anyway to get my hands untied.

Hearing Reid groan in pain made my heart wrench. "Reid!" I cried out when Jake sent a shock of opaque blazing white power at him sending him into a tree, or he would've had Reid not suddenly burst into flames, and appear at the bottom of the tree instead.

Reid sent a glare in Jake's direction, as well as a ball of fire. Jake caught on fire as he stumbled backwards falling over some roots.

"Well, we know what element you are now. Fire, figures you get the dangerous one." Jake shrugged after putting his arm out. Reid rolled his eyes, "Guess that just leaves little Tyler for wind."

Reid jumped up to his feet, quickly changing the subject he said, "Just let Kayla go, she has nothing to do with this. This is between me and you."

"… Are you really that stupid?" Jake said with a grin. "I mean I heard you were somewhat dumb, but to ask that question just means you have less than half a brain, she has everything to do with this. She's a new type of witch, a female, the first in like, well… ever actually."

"What the hell does that have to do with this right now?" Reid growled.

"Reid… With her it means that we don't have to produce only one heir, every child we have will have the power…"

"That's sick! Aren't you guys related?" Reid yelled in a revolted tone.

"Through a long line of people, besides even if our kids turn out retarded I can always just take their power when they're old enough to talk."

Reid couldn't even respond to that.

"It's the way life works, besides it'll only help us out. We won't have to hide anymore. If there's enough of us 'gifted' ones we could just fight back unlike our useless ancestors during the Salem Witch Hunts."

Reid's fists clenched.

"Anyway, let's just get down to business, huh?"

Reid sent Jake a withering look

"You do know how to will you're powers away don't you? All you have to say is 'I will – my powers' of course there's a 'you' between will and my, but I'm not stupid enough to say that."

"No. I'm not willing you anything." Reid replied taking a step closer to me, so now he was standing between Jake and I.

"Well that sucks, for both you and Kayla…"

Then suddenly I felt the sensation of being exhausted, and my eyes slowly closed, as a blazing white light closed in around me.

****

**_

* * *

_**

A light flashed from behind Jake, and suddenly Kayla who looked as though she were asleep, but upright and was floating there.

Then catching the sight of something shiny in Jake's right hand, and in a flash he tossed it at Kayla, but just a second before Reid shouted out, "Wait. No!" but he was too late. Kayla was slammed into a tree as her eyes flew open she screamed as she struggled against the ropes to reach her shoulder where the knife was.

"No!" Reid yelled as he sent an almost uncontrolled line of fire to Jake. Jake easily dodged it, as he laughed throwing Reid further away from Kayla.

"Just will me you power and she'll be back the way she was before you met her. She'll be just fine, and I'll make sure she doesn't remember a thing about you. So she won't be hurt, not at all."

"Reid! No!" Kayla cried her hands somehow had gotten untied and she tried to pull the knife out quickly, but Jake wouldn't let that happen, instead he used only pushing the knife deeper into her shoulder pinning her against the tree, she shirked in pain.

"Kayla!" Reid yelled as he tossed Jake far into the woods from the road, as he was able to race over and pull the knife out. She fell against him, whimpering. Reid's arms wound around her middle pulling her against him she let out a muffled cry and pulled away.

Reid finally was able to take a look at her now. Her stomach needed immediate medical attention, and that new knife wound on her shoulder will be needing attention soon.

"Reid…?" Kayla asked softly now wearing a dazed expression on her face. His head snapped up to her face from the rest of her body.

She took a step towards him, her arms held out as if to grab on to him, when suddenly her knees gave out, but Reid was at her side in an instant, holding her up. "I-I don't think I'll ma-" She began.

"Shhh…" Reid cut her off. "You'll be fine. I promise." That was the last thing he could say before the pair was yanked apart by a sudden gusting wind.

Reid was thrown into a tree, he bounced off a branch then hit the ground quickly getting up he faced off with Jake. Only Jake had the split second advantage, which was all he needed. Reid was thrown away quickly.  
****

**_

* * *

_**

**_  
_**Kayla

After being thrown into a tree and hearing a sickening crack from my arm, my eyes watered. I watched feeling useless as Reid was thrown far into the woods. Pogue was suddenly up next to me, as he threw Jake away, then Tyler helped me up gingerly, while Caleb kept Jake busy, Tyler picked me up, and had started to walk further away, towards the Hummer, only to be knocked down by Jake. Looking around I noticed that Caleb was down, which only left Pogue.

I made my way to the closest person that just happened to be Tyler. I shook him by his shoulders until he opened his eyes and focused on me.

"You have to help Pogue! There's no way he can take Jake on his own." I pleaded as I took a glance around hoping to find Reid's form lurking somewhere, only to see no one.

"I have to get you to the car." He replied.

"No. Help him!" I cried out as I pulled out of his grip. That's when Pogue was thrown over our heads into a tree.

Caleb pushed himself up the same time as Tyler, and they both gave Jake a shock of power. Then Reid stepped into the picture, "Reid!" I cried out as I saw Jake come up from behind him. Reid turned just in time blocking Jakes shot of power, and floating up in the air.

Tyler and Caleb were thrown away as Jake landed behind me, his arm gripping my middle tightly against him. I groaned in pain as Reid was in front of me.

"Let her go!" He shouted.

"No." Jake replied swiftly his hold only tightening, cause me to whimper, and my knees gave out as my world around me began to spin.

"See? I make her weak in the knees, nice isn't it?" Jake asked Reid the last part was directed at me, his lips brushing against my ear.

"I'll make a deal with you, Kay." Jake said in a calm voice. "Give me an heir and then I'll leave your boyfriend and his buddies alone, how's that sound?"

"Kayla! No! Don't even think about it!" Reid yelled.

"Shut up. She can make her own decisions." Jake snapped as his arm tightened its hold. I gasped when he turned me around so that I was pressed against him. "It's a god deal. I'll take you, and we'll start a family, then I'll leave everyone here alone, and they can get on with their lives, hmmmm? Sounds reasonable."

"Kayla, don't." Reid said pleading with me.

I opened my mouth to say something, but then I felt dizzy, and my knees gave out as I gasped in surprise. Then suddenly Jakes hand was over the wound I had on my stomach I screamed in pain. Reid was instantly in front of me his hand on my arm.

"Relax, Romeo. She's okay now." Jake shrugged. He moved his hand and my wound was gone. My shoulder wound was still bleeding.

"What d'you say now?" Jake said as he yanked me away from Reid putting himself between us. Then Jake leaned in and kissed me hard. I tried to pull away, but Jake griped me bad arm, pulling me into him.

Suddenly Jake was shoved away, as an arm wound it's way around my waist, pulling me against a person behind me, "You okay?" Reid's amazing voice was at my ear.

"In a manor of speaking…" I trailed off.

Yet another gust of wind ripped us apart, I bounced off the side of a tree and hit the ground after hearing a resounding crack from my ribcage I fell in to blackness.

****

**_

* * *

_**

**_  
_**Reid (POV)

Landing on my feet, I sent a glare at Jake's figure.

"What planning to do a trick?" Jake asked causing my glare to harden. Suddenly a pile of rocks and wood that were pushed together started to shake looking around I noticed that Pogue and Tyler were looking at it abnormally focused on it. So I gave them a helping hand. It was pushed in Jakes direction and it fell on him. Suddenly he pushed it off, and sent it all back at Tyler and Pogue burying them under it all.

A shock wave of rage washed through me. Without thinking I tried to lift the pile off of them to no avail.

Jake said something, and laughed, but I was concentrating on the pile of rubble. Not paying any attention to Jake, which was a huge mistake on my part considering I was quickly thrown in to the air away from the guys, and breaking my concentration.

Hitting the ground I rolled over only to be faced with Kayla, not in very good condition. She was barely breathing right then I thought about just giving in and letting him win. Which was all he needed to toss me into yet another tree.

I hit the ground hearing a pretty loud pop, from my right shoulder, rolling over I heard, "Just say what I told you too, and I'll leave, Garwin. It'll be over."

He then moved on to how his plan worked, and how he got Kayla here, and how he worked right under all our noses, and wasn't stopped. He started to boast about himself, and his stupid little plan. I just wanted him to shut up. Behind him I noticed the pile of rubble start to shake, looking around I noticed Caleb, barely there, but focusing on it, so I helped him out lifting it up off of Pogue and Tyler, and we sent it on top of Jake, dropping it on him.

Noticing a shiny object near Kay, I snatched up the knife, and tossed it in Jakes direction as the rocks shook, and he lifted it up off himself, sending more power in the knife I made it pick up speed and it landed on it's mark.

Jake looked confused as he fell, then the pile buried him. Everything stilled for a moment, all of us were waiting for the pile to shake, or be lifted off of Jake. Then Caleb sat up leaning tiredly against a tree, Pogue and Tyler each rolled over, allowing them to breathe now. I crawled over to Kayla ignoring the pain in my shoulder.

I tried to get her to open her eyes. Nothing worked, her breathing was short and shallow. Suddenly she flashed, or glowed is a better word to describe it. Her breathing became slightly less shallow, her bleeding shoulder had slowed, I realized then that she'd gotten her power back, and it was trying to save the body it inhabited, but she was too far gone with her physical injuries. So taking her hand I felt my power flow into her, healing her. Opening her eyes slowly she moaned out my name, her voice held pain.

****

**_

* * *

_**

**_  
_**Kayla**__**

Once my eyes opened I felt pain, tons of it. I focused on the figure hovering over me, and I recognized Reid.

"Reid…" I moaned out.

"I'm here." He assured as I felt pressure on my hand.

"I'm so tired." I said softly.

"I know sweetie, I know." He agreed nodding slowly, his eyes scanned my body, "It'll be alright, Jakes gone now." He added.

He moved so that we were closer, so that he was holding me up, and helping me towards the hummer. The other three guys were there in an instant helping Reid and I in the back.

Pogue was in the front with Caleb driving, Tyler had a window seat, while I was in the middle leaning on Reid's shoulder silently thanking whoever, that I was with him.

"… Reid?" I asked softly as Caleb started the car.

"hmmmm?" He responded looking over at me.

"I love you." Is all I said then I leaned in and kissed him. It was really Reid, not Jake, or any illusion, it was he real thing. I sighed into him as I pulled away letting my head fall in to the crook of his neck.

"I love you, too." He responded taking my hand.

I didn't know where we were going, but I knew I was safe, I had Reid and the guys with me, I knew I was in good hands. Then the car became silent the rest of the drive.


End file.
